Childhood Memories
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Both of the Largo-brothers have become heads of GeneCo after Rotti's death at the opera. But what's going to happen to these dedicated men, once their childhood "girlfriends" shows up again? Stick to your senses! Luigi/OC Pavi/OC. DROPPED.
1. Prologue

**I've been thinking about this idea for a while. Since I'm Repo! rpg'ing with my friend Milla, at the moment, and the movie Repo! and our rpg, is growing very interessting, with lots of emotions, I wanted to write it down, therefore ..FANFICTION xD**

**Credits goes to both me and Milla, since she came up with our Repo! rpg idea, and she's the one behind Alicia, and she's damn good as Pavi3 I'm the brain behind Aria, myself ;D**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**- - - - -**

"Daddy! Pavi and Aria have run off again!", cried Amber loudly, to her father Rotti Largo, the head of GeneCo.

"It's your fault for showing your sister to Pavi!", Luigi looked angrily at another girl.

She had all black hair, and dark blue eyes, and she was just as harsh as Luigi.

"It's not my fault! Besides Aria never gets out of the house, because dad don't want her to!", she yelled back at Luigi.

Luigi snorted irritated at her, and turned his back against her.

She did the same.

-

Meanwhile a little boy, Pavi, was running around in the forest next to the GeneCo house, together with a girl. She had – like her sister – raven black hair, and piercing green eyes.

They were holding hands, while Pavi pulled her with him, they were giggling together.

"I'm sure big sister is very angry now", the girl laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, Luigi probably is too.. He always is" Pavi answered with a light sigh.

It was a real coincidence for these two children, they both have an older sibling, with bad temper, who always looked after them, and got angry right away.

But compared to Luigi, Alicia had a reason for protecting her sister.

Luigi was born that way, while Alicia and Aria had been through a lot since their father had let them live at Largo's house, during the summer vacation.

Their father was very good friends with Rotti Largo, and therefore he gladly let them stay at his big house.

There was room enough that was for sure.

Alicia, the oldest of the sisters, always looked after her little sister Aria, 'cause even though they were still little kids, a lot of men had tried to do things to them, but Rotti's henchgirls, who by the way where rather fierce and respected in town, just as Rotti himself, always protected them and helped them out of their troubles.

Alicia had promised her mother that she would look after her sister no matter what, after this their mother had died.

She always told them to be careful around men, since they were very beautiful young girls.

Their father had agreed and said that they had their beauty from their mother, and she _was_ very beautiful, she had deep blue eyes, and soft blonde hair.

Neither of the girls had gotten the same hair colour as her, but Alicia couldn't stop thinking, that she had given her the same colour eyes as herself, for a reason.

She should look after Aria just like their mother had done before.

-

Aria was more carefree by nature, when the girls had been in danger it had always been because of her. The men seemed to like her a lot, and indeed she was beautiful, she had gotten the mother's beauty.

While Alicia more resembled her father, well that's what she thought.

Aria was usually very shy towards strangers, but since they started living at Rotti's she had become more open-minded, and had become very good friends with the youngest child, Pavi.

Now she had run away with Pavi, while the kids were playing hide-and-seek, even though the rules were that they shouldn't go out in the woods.

Rotti's only daughter Amber, had called for her father when she discovered that they had run off.

And now Luigi and Alicia were fighting about whose fault it was.

Pavi and Aria were standing deep in the woods, him in front of her. They were looking at each other for a moment, her eyes pierced right through his, with such a sharp and exciting colour.

Pavi bit his under-lip for a moment, and then he leaned forward and kissed her on her small pink lips.

She wasn't afraid of him; she just closed her eyes and let him kiss her, while a fresh breeze played with her raven hair, and her silky blue dress.

Then they looked at each other and they both smiled, giggling again.

-

When they finally came back they were scolded harshly by their siblings, for breaking the rules in the game.

Rotti on the other hand just laughed a bit, and let them go inside, to eat dinner.

"This is our secret right, Pavi?", Aria whispered to him when they were going inside, he blushed a bit and smiled at her as a 'yes'.

And this was the last thing Pavi heard from his childhood friend, because the next morning, they were gone...


	2. Timeskip At GeneCo

**Had to do some updates with this chapter, it seems like there were lots of grammar mistakes, I'll apologize for that, I've fixed it now, so I hope you guys can keep up with this ^^;**

**If you find anymore embarrasing mistakes feel free to kill me (NOT literally!) and I'll look at it right away, sorry if I seem angry when you tell me, I just can't take critique somethimes *sigh* Well that's just me xD;**

**Enjoy, R&R please.**

**- - - - -**

It's been nearly 8 years since the Largo brothers played with the Aaron sisters, Alicia and Aria.

One day they simply disappeared from the house, and when Luigi and Pavi found out, they both became a bit sad.

The only thing they got to know was that their father had taken them home again, that was the last time in their childhood the Largo brothers ever saw the girls.

-

Now 8 years later, the girls have shown up again, at the same time as the Largo's started thinking and dreaming about them again.

Coincidence? Or maybe destiny?

The oldest sister Alicia now works for GeneCo, as a SurGen. She's a beautiful woman, with long curly black hair, and the hottest SurGen ever, if you ask her patients.

The younger sister Aria, hides in their house. She's not allowed to go outside, because lots of men get attracted to her very easily. Her face looks like a doll's; she has still got her deep gray eyes, and her long smooth raven hair.

But her sister often lets her come with her to work, so she won't fade away in their home.

But she always have to put on silly or big clothes, so no one is able to see her shapes, and she has to wear whole- or half-masks to cover her face as well.

-

"You want _that _to happen again?!", her sister always hissed, when Aria asked why she had to look so weird, even the GenTerns looked at her like she was some kind of a disgusting insect or something.

By _that_ Aria knew, Alicia was referring to all the episodes where a man had tried to rape the younger sister.

Now that they were living on their own – since their father had been killed – there weren't anyone to protect them anymore, so Alicia had to be the mature all day long.

She had grown very macho towards any man; no matter if it was a patient, a shopkeeper or just an old fart, she couldn't be too careful.

Aria simply meant everything to her, since these two girls only had each other, after their mother also had died.

It was morning, and Alicia was preparing for work.

"Aria, are you coming?" she shouted after her sister, while she was putting on her jacket.

"Right away sis" Aria came out in the hall, she was wearing a long gray skirt, big military boots, and long coat. She was putting up her hair under a hood, so no one would see it. And on her face she had a white mask that hid her mouth, and a pair of big dark sunglasses.

"I'm ready!" she said loudly.

Her sister sighed a bit, she knew the protection was important but sometimes her sister might overdo the whole situation.

She tried to suppress a big laugh, and turned around.

"Okay then, let's go" she said, still fighting against the laughter.

Her sister followed her, and together they sat in Alicia's car, and she drove them to the GeneCo building.

-

"I'm going to be quite busy today, so I think you'll need to help another SurGen instead of me", Alicia said as the two sisters walked into the building, she greeted another SurGen and walked down the hall.

"But- I'm always helping you" Aria said to her sister, as she already started getting nervous, "besides, the other SurGens thinks I'm weird".

"Don't worry, I have a good friend among them, you can help her, and she won't mock you at all, trust me", Alicia looked at her terrified little sister, and smiled at her, she patted her shoulder gently.

Alicia waved at a woman who was walking straight their way.

"Aria, this is Doctor Neuroon, you'll be her helper today", Alicia greeted the woman and gently pushed her sister a few steps forward to the other SurGen.

She nodded as a hello, and Aria quickly responded.

"Follow me", Doctor Neuroon said with a kind voice, that Aria never had heard from any other SurGen than her sister.

Aria got her courage back, and followed the SurGen in silence.

Alicia smiled looking after them, and then got to her own work.

-

There weren't many things to do with Miss Neuroon, she was standing in front a patient, who was going to have a new kidney.

The two women weren't talking to each other at all. Not a single word had crossed the room since the doctor asked her to just '_wait, 'till she asked for her'_. By now she didn't even asked for her at all.

Aria started to believe that Doctor Neuroon only acted friendly earlier, because Alicia was in nearby.

She wasn't quite sure.

Suddenly she heard someone at the door, she saw a few GenTerns walking over to Miss Neuroon, with some equipment for her patient.

Aria didn't like the GenTerns, in fact they were scarier than the SurGens, these GenTerns tried to act sexy in every way they could.

They really disgusted her, these women who threw away their free time reflected everything that Aria feared.

But it wasn't only the GenTerns who walked into the room, a tall man wearing tight black trousers, which almost looked like leggings on him, a gray shirt and a black jacket, stood with some of the GenTerns.

It looked like he was flirting with them, and they were really enjoying themselves all together.

This man, didn't look half bad either, he had smooth black hair, which sat perfectly in every way. And his face was fairly pale compared to his hands, wait, it wasn't his face.. It looked more like a mask, which was _on _his face.

His body looked like a man's, not too masculine but not too pipsqueak-like either, his face on the other hand was more feminine, it was pure perfection, just like his hair, this man ..he was the most beautiful creature of the opposite sex, Aria had ever seen.

She almost blushed behind her own mask, she had to look down.

When she raised her head again, the man was standing right in front of her!


	3. Revealed

**This chapter became shorter than I expected, oh well xD;**

**Enjoy & Review please!**

**- - - - -**

This masculine yet feminine man was standing right in front of Aria; he looked at her with interest like he could see through all her clothes.

She became a little nervous when he smiled at her, a kind of smile she'd never seen from another man; this was flirt.

Aria had never tried being flirted with, the men always got straight to point with her.

"And who is-a this? Are you new?" he spoke, he was talking with an accent she knew; it was Italian.

"I-I don't work here, I'm only here to help my sister but-" Aria didn't get the chance to finish when the man broke in.

"You never said-a you had a seester Neuroon mi bella~" the man sing-sang and looked at Miss Neuroon.

"She's not _my _sister, but her sister is too busy, so I'm taking care of her tonight", Neuroon was murmuring while she was finishing with the patient.

"Ah so that's why" he smirked "Then you haven't met-a the Pavi yet?" he pointed to himself, Aria got more nervous and she shook her head.

"Then why do wear all-a this? Shouldn't you take-a some of these clothes off?" he asked her, his smile grew.

"N-no I can't" Aria just murmured, and looked away.

"Come on Bella", he insisted and smirked at her.

-

Aria blushed even more, but she couldn't let her guard down, not towards this man. _Especially _not towards this man.

He seemed hurt, and turned his back at her, with a fake sad sigh.

Aria looked down at the ground, she bit her lip and try to relax a bit – her heart had started pumping harder in her chest.

But then her glasses started gliding down from her eyes, and before she could put them on properly again, they fell off, and a 'clack' sound came from her sunglasses when they fell to the ground.

She gasped in surprise.

The man turned towards Aria again, and smiled down at her glasses.

He sat down on one knee before her, and took her glasses up from the ground, and when he raised his head at her, his eyes widened at the sight of her emerald green eyes, he tried to remember where he had seen those eyes from.

-

"May The Pavi ask for your name bella", he almost forgot his accent when he looked at her.

Aria couldn't say a thing, she was too afraid – she didn't know what would happen if she did tell him her name.

"It's ..Aria" she looked at him, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Pavi Largo, mi bella, the youngest of the Largo brothers" he said with a friendly smile.

Aria just nodded.

"Show your face to The Pavi" he suddenly asked – he looked more serious now.

Aria thought for a bit 'would it be ok to show my face to him?'.

-

Before Aria knew, she took Pavi's hand and pulled him with her, out of the room.

Her heart raced even faster, and Pavi seemed to enjoy the situation even more, 'Pavi gets laid', might've been his thoughts at the moment.

Aria first stopped when they were in the hall, and checked that no one was near them, she sighed in relief.

"Well bella?", Pavi said, waiting for her to show him her face.

Aria tried to breath normally again, while she pulled off her hat, so her inkblack hair fell down her back, Pavi smiled even more by this.

Aria thought she heard some noises not far from them, but she tried to ignore them – though they sounded like footsteps.

She was ready to loosen her mask, and pull it down, while Pavi waited in excitement..

"ARIA!!?"

- - - - -

**Oh no! What happens? Who's yelling!? owo You'll find out in next chapter ;D**


	4. Repoman

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update more now that it's holiday ^^**

**Enjoy & Review please!**

- - - - -

"What do you thinking you're doing!?", it was Alicia who stood behind her sister and the youngest Largo brother, she looked like she was prepared to explode, by the sight of those two together.

Aria felt like her heart stopped beating for a moment, and she hurried and put on her hospital-like mask again.

Pavi sighed, a bit irritated when he saw Alicia glaring angrily at them, he looked away from both sisters for a minute, and when he did, it was like he thought he saw his brother Luigi, staring at him with disgust in his eyes.

This just ignored Pavi even more, and he turned his back at them all, he took a last look at the youngest sister, he still couldn't figure out where he had seen that beautiful girl, with such attractive and very deep, blue eyes of hers. It was like they sucked him in, and no woman had ever done this to the Pavi before, certainly not.

-

"I can't believe you almost showed your face to Pavi Largo!", Alicia shouted while she was driving Aria home, in her car.

She felt like she could break the steering in her car, her hands were shaking while she was driving and she started to grind her teeth against each other in anger.

"But nothing happened, I-" Aria said in defence but she was cut off by her sister.

"I don't care if nothing happened, you can't just show your face to any male who treats you nicely! Do I have to remind you of what happened the last time a man saw your face!?", Alicia yelled again.

"I _know_ what happened the last time, but can't you just let me do something on my own, for a change?", Aria asked, while she was looking out of the window.

"No!" Alicia said, and she parked the car in front of their house. She stood out of the car and walked towards the door.

Aria got out from the car as well, and followed her sister.

When they came into the house Aria ran to her room "I can't believe you're just like dad! I hate you!", she yelled and slammed the door after her. She sat on her bed and started crying.

Alicia still stood in the hallway, looking after Aria, she tried to keep her mind cool and act like she didn't care of what her sister had just called her.

But even though she wanted the feeling to leave her alone, she couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed in herself, since she knew a human couldn't bear to be locked away from the society, but she felt she didn't have any other choice.

_Alicia had to protect her sister from the playboy, Pavi Largo. Else he would probably do horrible things to her innocent little sister._

-

The next day Aria hadn't come out of her room, and Alicia really wasn't in the mood to discuss even more with her.

She was preparing for work, when she looked over to Aria's door she thought she heard something, but decided to ignore it.

No matter what, Aria wouldn't get out anyways, she couldn't crawl out of the windows, they were simply too small for that, and the only flee-way she had other than windows, was her door.

Alicia sighed; she wouldn't be that stupid to run out of the door, totally suicide from her side.

She walked over to Aria's door and knocked on it, "I'm going to work now, you just stay here understood?", she said with a less angry, but still hard voice.

There was no response, Alicia got a little irritated and she knocked even harder.

"Did you hear me!?", she was almost shouting the sentence.

"Yes I heard you!", Alicia heard Aria's voice clearly as if she was standing right in front of the door, her voice sounded like she was ready to break down again.

It has been long time, since Alicia last heard Aria cry so much, as she did at the night they came home from GeneCo. She cried the whole night, and it felt like she stood right beside Alicia while crying.

Maybe it was because she needed to rest a bit, she was starting hear things.

Alicia didn't feel like talking back to her sister, not now.

She tried to stay calm as she walked out of the door, locking it behind her.

-

When Alicia finally came to GeneCo, it hit her.

She didn't know what she had to do today, she haven't got any work the last night, because she almost blasted out of the building like a tornado.

Now she had to walk all the way up to Luigi Largo's office, and get her task for the day, he would rip her head off for sure.

She walked past her colleagues who already had got their task, from yesterday. She tried to keep herself at ease, but it was hard, since she knew better than anyone how Luigi's temper often, resulted in the death of somebody.

Her own anger, couldn't match his, not any longer. Alicia was starting to grow weak, because she had to look after her sister.

But Luigi Largo, as selfish and uncaring as he was, didn't care for anyone. Not his diseased father, not his brother Pavi, no one, but himself.

-

"Come in" Alicia heard Luigi's not so happy voice from behind the door, he seemed in an awful worse mood today, than normally.

When she entered he looked her right in the eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, rather annoyed. He was sitting in front of his desk, his eyes fixed on her, in an angry glare.

"I didn't get my task for today", she said in a calm voice, but inside she was trembling, it was like she knew what he wanted from her by now.

"Yeah I already know that" he sighed "damn", he stood up and walked towards Alicia.

"You'll be going out with me tonight" he said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Alicia looked rather surprised at the oldest largo brother in front of her, he wasn't joking at all, and now she had to go out with Luigi Largo.

"I'm going out as a repoman tonight, I want you to help me", Luigi continued, walking out of his office.

Alicia sighed silently in relief, but she was still terrified deep down.

A woman being a repo, she had never seen what the repomen were doing, but she knew of it too well.

"Now come on!" Luigi raised his voice, no doubt he was in a bad mood today.

-

Alicia followed Luigi to the room, were all the repo-suits were hanging, they were made out of black leather, and Alicia thought she could still see blood on some of the suits.

The smell was disgusting, she felt like she was going to vomit, but she managed to keep it inside.

Luigi threw a repo-suit at her "Put it on" he grumbled, while putting on his own.

Alicia took a short look at her suit, she sighed in relief, this one was a whole new suit, well of course Luigi wouldn't put on a used repo-suit, and of course no repoman suit would fit Alicia, other than a woman-size.

Good thing she didn't need to bathe in another person's sweat and blood.

"Are you ready?" Luigi asked, he was now all dressed in the repoman-outfit, Alicia could hardly recognize him anymore.

She nodded, and put on the helmet. Luigi also nodded and walked out of the GeneCo building, and Alicia followed him. _'Oh dear, what am I getting into?'_


	5. Hot Headed

***Phew* This was a long chapter to get through w You'd better be happy about this, damn it was hard to end it xD;**

**But I made it, and jeez I'm bored in class, how come we're wasting a whole week on.. Well nothing? Ôo**

**Enjoy and R&R please :3**

- - - - -

Alicia was walking right behind Luigi, she guessed he most have tried this a million times before.

Luigi finds a piece of paper from his pocket, showing a picture of a man, he looks very tired on the photo, and his hair has a dark nuance, as it clings to his face. "This is our man", he says and then points toward a person standing besides a building, as if he's waiting for someone.

"We need the heart and the lungs as well" Luigi says, his voice has changed due to the helmet of the repo suit; his voice sounds darker, almost like a monster's.

Alicia glances over at the man; Luigi then takes the first step and walks towards the man. Alicia was hurrying after him, afraid to be left alone.

When the man notice them, his expression changes in a second, at first he looked just as tired as on the photo Luigi was holding, but now his eyes had widened, as if they were ready to pop out of his head, no doubt that the man knew what would happen next. He started to walk backwards, hoping that he could escape.

Of course Luigi is much faster than him; he grabs him hard by the arm, and pushes him towards the wall. The man starts whimpering before the oldest Largo brother, he's very uncontrollable, he starts kicking out in the air with his legs, this bastard really has got some guts to stand up against Luigi Largo, then again how would he know?

Alicia then steps forward and slides the man's neck open, the man says some final gurgle sounds as his skin starts to grow pale and his eyes sinks back in his head.

Through the helmet Alicia can see Luigi staring at her, a bit impressed.

"That was a kind of good move" he said, his voice sounding a little kinder.

Alicia was breathing hard as Luigi started to collect the man's kidneys they had come for; he puts them in a metal suitcase and hands it to Alicia.

She kept staring at the dead man; she couldn't believe she just had taken a life.

Her heart skipped a beat, as they walked back to the GeneCo building.

"I have to admit, for a first-timer, you did a good job", Luigi said as he took off his now bloody repo-suit.

Alicia took off her own suit, she looked at Luigi for a moment, his appearance hadn't changed, but she could feel that he was in a kind of better mood now. She smiled to herself as she walked home.

**

The next day Luigi was eating breakfast in the dining room, he wasn't happy at all when Pavi came down.

"You had a fun time with that Aaron-girl, huh?" he asked, with a frustrating expression.

"What do you care?" Pavi asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care at all.

"I don't. Tell me anyways" Luigi grumbled.

"It doesn't concern you" Pavi talked back.

"Don't get too cocky with me Pavi!", Luigi hit his fist in the table, so the glass was shaking.

Pavi didn't talk back this time, now he knew that Luigi had seen him with Aria back when she almost showed him, her face. He looked at his brother with a non-concerning glance, and then he walked out from the room again.

**

Back at Alicia and Aria's home, Aria is planning to go out.

Alicia has already gone to work, and Aria won't stay home all alone this time.

Aria knew her sister would kill her if she knew that she was going out, well she would kill her twice if she knew _where _she was going.

She had dressed up in her usual gear, a big coat, big sunglasses and her stupid hospital-mask, Aria didn't like that mask, but she knew it was for the best.

When she left, she didn't think of her sister a single time, she didn't care about her sister. Aria just wanted to go outside, and feel free for a change.

As she reached the GeneCo building, she's approached by Pavi right away, though she's covered in clothes he still recognizes her.

"Good morning mi bella", he says in his oh so known accent; he takes Aria's hand and plants a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushes under her mask, and bit her under-lip.

"It's good to see you again" he smiles very charmingly at her.

"T-thank you" she mumble, a bit embarrassed.

"Now bella, I think there's something you owe me", his smiles starts to get a bit cocky.

"Huh?", Aria didn't really understand at first, but when she thinks again, she gets what he wants "you mean, seeing my face?", she asks.

"Si si, now show your face to The Pavi", his voice is getting a lot happier as Aria takes off her glasses.

Pavi can't stop looking into them, her grayish eyes; it feels like they're looking right through his soul.

Pavi's jaw almost drop at the sight of Aria's face, she looks like the perfect kind of doll, her full lips has a shy red nuance, and her skin is so fair.

True, Pavi had seen lots of women through the years, but never a woman who looked so innocent and beautiful like she did.

From her eyelashes it seems like she's wearing make-up, but Pavi remembers for sure that this was also the way she looked when they were kids.

His smile widens, not as crazy as before, but rather friendly, "there you are" he says, while he steps closer to her.

"Please" Aria mumbles, as she tries to look away from the seductive Pavi's hungry glance, "don't steal my face" she whispers.

"Steal your face?" Pavi asks with surprise in his eyes "Why would The Pavi steal such a beauty? No, no he wouldn't, we have a past together, and The Pavi never hurts an old friend, especially not you".

"But-" Aria starts, but Pavi cut her off even before she can finish the first word "I promise not to steal your face, rape you, or let my brother rip your cute body open", Pavi just keeps smiling.

By the last sentence Aria gets a bit scared, would he really do so if they haven't known each other?

"But wait, how did you recognize me?" Aria suddenly asks.

"Your eyes bella" Pavi points towards her deep gray, almost white, eyes.

Aria blushes and looks away from him, "lots of people have these kinds of eyes".

"Yeah from surgeries maybe, but yours are natural, didn't you think Pavi knew the difference?" he laughs.

**

Alicia is walking towards Luigi Largo's office with a list in her hands; the door is open so she just walks inside.

"Mr. Largo, I've got some bad news to tell you", she mumbles.

"What!?" as Luigi hears that he stands up from his chair, looking very unpleased.

"There's been stolen hearts from the organ section, we're missing 3", Alicia take a few steps backwards, fearing that Luigi might let his anger flush over her. She remembered too well what happened to the last person who pissed Luigi off.

"Call all the GenTerns and SurGens together now!" he yelled to her.

"Y-yes" Alicia hurried out of his office, as she came out she pushed a big red button on the wall, all the workers knew what this meant, they all gathered in the front hall, Luigi came forward stepping up on a platform. He looked down at the GenTerns in front of him, the SurGens stood beside him, and so did Alicia too.

Luigi took a deep breath and then spoke, "Listen up ladies! I've been informed that there's a thief among you, somebody had stolen 3 hearts from the organ section. I give you a choice, the first is that the guilty will step forward and get her punishment, the second will be that you remain silent, and I'll just slaughter all of you at once", Alicia gasped at Luigi's words, did he really mean that? He must've meant it, she have never heard his voice sound so evil before, and his eyes had darkened as he looked around.

Suddenly a young girl stepped forward, Alicia could see she was trembling with fear, this girl was one of the newest GenTerns, and she was still very shy.

Alicia gulped, afraid of what punishment Luigi might cause her.

Luigi let out a deep sigh, as he stepped down from the platform and walked towards the scared girl, he took out his favourite knife, and looked at the shining blade.

The girl closed her eyes in fear; it was obvious that she was shaking.

Alicia couldn't look at this, this girl was a kind-hearted person, and this would just feel as if a dear friend of hers was killed before her, she looked away as Luigi stopped before her.

The next thing Alicia heard was a quite whimper from the girl and then Luigi's voice, "this should teach you a lesson, don't think you can just steal from GeneCo like that, now deliver the hearts back, and get back to work", he said seriously trying to calm himself down.

Alicia looked over at Luigi, the girl was still standing. She couldn't believe her own eyes, he almost didn't scratch her, well he did, she had gotten a wound over her chest, but that was mostly the only thing.

Another GenTern stepped forward helping the girl stop the small bleeding, and then the GenTerns got back to work, and so did the rest of the SurGens.

Alicia was stunned, she couldn't believe Luigi really could control his anger like that; she hurried after him as he walked back to his office.

"That was really impressing" she said, with a smile, she walked beside Luigi by now.

"Well I remembered what you once told me; "you have to control you anger you stupid fuck".." he said and looked down at Alicia, with something that looked like a slight smile.

Alicia stopped up, and looked after Luigi, she smiled even wider, happy that Luigi in fact _did_ remember her, and even happier that he did spare the young girl's life.

**

"Oh no!" Aria gasped.

"What is it bella?" Pavi asked, they've used most of the time to just looking at each other, and talking a bit.

"My sister will be home soon" she looked back at Pavi, with a nervous look in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" her voice starts to panic.

"Don't worry bella" Pavi put his hands on her shoulders "Pavi will get a car for you" he smiles.

"Really?" she asks, and Pavi just nod with a smile.

Pavi makes a quick call, and in no time a car stops in front of them, "now go bella, before your sister finds out!" he says and pushes her inside the car.

"Thank you so much" she said before the door is closed.

Aria looks out at Pavi, he just keeps smiling. She puts her hand on the window as a farewell, Pavi does the same. It feels like Aria's heart stopped for a moment, she looked him in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes shows kindness, that she had never seen before, it made her smile back to him.

As the car drives away, Pavi looks after it, a grin spread on his face.

**

"Luigi!" Alicia yelled as she stepped into Luigi's office once again, she didn't look to happy at all.

"Hey, I thought you were going home?" Luigi looks a bit confused up at her.

"I've already been home once, and my sister isn't there! Your brother have kidnapped her!", she walks over to Luigi's desk.

"What the-!?" Luigi stands up and now looks rather angry at her "And what do you mean by that?! Wasn't it you who wanted _me _to control _my _anger!?", he yells back at her.

"Not when my sister is gone! I know Pavi had taken her, he's the only reason why Aria would come here anymore!", behind Alicia's anger, Luigi could see a worried look, her anger was because of her worry about what Pavi would do to Aria, if what she said was true, and they were together.

"Okay okay, calm down" Luigi rubs his forehead "Now go home, your sister might've come back, if not I'll ask Pavi myself, okay?" Luigi sighs.

Alicia looks at him once again impressed that he controlled his anger again, she then nodded "okay, I'll try, but if she isn't and your brother really _had_ taken her, I'll rip his dick off personally", Alicia said with a bit of thread in her voice, and then she walked out of the GeneCo building once again.

**

Back home Aria has finally arrived, she's stressing around to hide her clothes, and to get some others on.

When she hears the front door, she almost jumps down on her bed quickly finding a book; she turned up on a random page and acted like she had been in the house the whole day, reading.

"Where have you been?" Alicia walks into Aria's room, her expression resembles that she's not very happy with her sister.

"I've been here" Aria tries to stay calm.

"You're lying!" Alicia starts yelling.

"I know you've been at GeneCo today! I've already been home once, and you weren't here!", while she speaks, Alicia uses big hand-movements to show off her anger towards Aria.

Her sister simply looks away, trying to ignore her sister "then tell me again why I'm not allowed to go to GeneCo".

"Because of Pavi Largo for God's sake! I've already told a lot of times now!" Alicia walks towards Aria's bed.

"You can't just decide in advance what I'm supposed to do, and not do! I have a life you know?!" Aria sits up and turns to her big sister, she's already tears in her eyes again.

**

Back at GeneCo, things aren't really quite either.

"Pavi!" Luigi walked up to his little brother, who was sitting at the dinner table, seeming to be all calm.

"Ah brother, what do you want?" Pavi looked up to his brother.

"I want you to stay away from that girl! That Aaron-girl, you shouldn't be seeing her!" Luigi stops right in front of Pavi, towering above him.

Pavi doesn't seem to get scared, he has been growing up with this scarecrow of a brother, and it was starting to be a routine for him.

"I'm a grown-up man, I know exactly what to do and not to, besides you're not to rule my life!" Pavi stands up and looks his brother in the eyes.

"Of course I can! I'm the oldest!" Luigi yells at Pavi's face, or at the face of what is supposed to be Pavi's.

Pavi simply grunt at his brother "Yeah with a few years", he then walks past his brother.

"Mark my words! You'll stay away from that youngster!" Luigi turns around and points at his brother with a threading voice.

"Are you saying that I'm old, or that she's still a kid?" Pavi looks back at his brother.

"Just do as I fuckin' say!"

"As you wish my brother" Pavi says sarcastically, while he walks up to his room.

'_As if I would mean any offence to her, my childhood love'._

_- - - - -_

**Now I need a break from C.M. next time I update will be on some of my other fanfics ^^;**


	6. Silence Before Storm

**I'm sorry! This chapter isn't very long, but according to my journal (where I've written most of the story already) this was all that was going to happen in this chapter, and I needed to get "inside" the story once again, it's been a while since my last update remember? ^^;**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

- - - - -

The next day Pavi came down to the lunch-table, Luigi simply ignored him the best he had ever done. Pavi didn't try to speak with his older brother either, not after their little "talk" yesterday.

Luigi seemed to be quite at ease even though Pavi knew how angry he was, how angry he could be at some points.

There was a surprisingly silence at the table as both brothers were eating, no one said a word, their butlers didn't dare, and their maids were too scared.

**

At Alicia and Aria's place, the atmosphere was a bit different.

"I'll be going now, you're free to do whatever you want, just don't come to me when you've been shot by a Zydrate-gun!" Alicia said as she stood outside Aria's room, she was still in a very dreadful mood.

Aria was lying on her bed, her eyes were red from crying herself to sleep the night before, she had no tears left to be crying over her big sister's thread, neither did she want to.

She heard the front door slam, and knew Alicia had left.

Aria sat up, trying to rub her face clean from dried up tears. She walked over to her mirror, she never wore make-up, neither did her sister, these two siblings were natural beauties, no reason for them to spoil their faces with dirty make-up products.

She gave herself a very stern look, she tried to look angry at herself for she had done but it didn't help. Aria knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from GeneCo, or from the youngest Largo. Somehow it was his fault, but Aria didn't blame him, in a long time she had missed her only childhood friend, and she just wanted to see him once again.

"I don't care was big sister says" she mumbled to herself.

She really wanted to go to GeneCo today, but she didn't have the strength, her body felt weak from all the crying lately, she hadn't got any sleep that night either, so she was in fact really exhausted.

"Tomorrow" she whispered and got back to her bed, and thereafter she fell asleep.

**

Back at GeneCo, Alicia had arrived and was heading towards Luigi Largo's office.

When she entered, she saw a very gloomy-looking Luigi, no doubt he was very angry with Pavi, and maybe Alicia too.

"Mr. Largo" she mumbled her greeting, Luigi didn't even bother to nod at her or anything.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about my behaviour yesterday, I just got so upset that I couldn't help myself, I care too much for my sister you see and-" Luigi cut her off.

"I know" he said, some of his gloomy mood seemed to have disappeared, "I'm angry myself at what happened".

Alicia looked at Luigi and nodded, "but I'm still suspecting Pavi in kidnapping Aria, so my disbelief won't go away you know?" she said.

Luigi rolled his eyes "I kinda figured out that much, besides Pavi's been a weird mood since he met with your sister again, I think he's up to something, so I can't really blame you suspiciousness" he then shrugged and turned around on his chair, away from her.

"You may leave" he said, waving her out of the room.

Alicia was rather glad that the talk wasn't that longer or harder to get through, she thought Luigi would explode or something, like he usually did. She couldn't believe how far he has come in controlling his anger, could that have been because of her?

"Nah, why would it?" Alicia smiled weakly at herself while walking down the hallway, preparing for work.

'_Or maybe it was, hm?'_

- - - - -

**Don't ask me xD; Since I won't tell either :b But well this entire chapter was supposed to mostly keep the focus on Alicia and Luigi, since there'll be QUITE ALOT of Pavi & Aria in future chapter, just to let you guys know, eheh xD;**


	7. Comfort

**Yay, already another chapter is up, I think I'm quite 'into' the fanfic again xD This is a really touching chapter if I should say so myself, so I hope you like it, you guys x3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!!**

- - - - -

Aria has been sitting in her room for quite awhile, inside her mind she was discussing with herself whether she should go to GeneCo and risk being scolded by her sister once again, or stay home longing for another talk with the youngest Largo brother.

She sighed "No, I have to" she said forcing herself up, she had never put on all of her clothes that fast before, she felt the need to speak with somebody, and Pavi was that 'somebody'.

Once she came out of the door, she ran the whole way to the GeneCo building.

**

She was out of breath when she stood before the huge building, but she wasn't sure if it was OK for her to walk inside. She could be able to meet up with her sister, and then Hell would appear.

Aria rubbed tears away from her eyes once she had caught her breath again. Suddenly she heard someone at the door.

"Good to see you again bella" she recognized the voice right away, it was Pavi, the one and only she came to see. She felt relived but she was still somewhat sad.

"But bella, what's wrong?" Pavi unexpectedly sounded concerned, he walked towards Aria and looked at her with gentle eyes, "please tell the Pavi what's wrong" he begged.

"It's Alicia" she whispered.

"Don't worry bella, your sister's just trying to protect you, you ought to know that right?" Pavi said, trying to cheer her up a bit while whipping her tears away.

Pavi smiled down at her, Aria couldn't help but blush.

"Now now, I haven't done anything yet" he laughed a bit and smiled at her blushing form, then he plants a soft gentle kiss on her forehead, Aria's eyes widened with surprise and she blushed even more.

Pavi looked at her with a sly smile "the pink nuance really suits you bella" he said flirting "you seem like a cute little eatable strawberry" he winked at her.

"D-don't make a fool out of me" Aria stammered and looked away.

"I wouldn't" he smiled again, now more gallantly and took her hand.

Without knowing they walked towards Aria and Alicia's house, Aria was really relieved, she felt more at ease being with Pavi, more than she thought. Compared to all the terrible rumours she'd heard about him.

**

"What a lovely picture this-a is" Pavi said as he discovered a picture standing on Aria's desk, it was in a silvery frame. The person on the picture; a beautiful young woman with fair skin, green eyes and blonde hair is in focus, and smiles warmly at the camera.

"That's my mother" Aria looks at Pavi, she was sitting on her bed.

"You really look like her, you're both natural beauties, such women are really rare you know?" the Largo brother said as he sat down besides Aria still holding the picture in his hand.

"No I don't look like her, Alicia is the one who looks like mother, and I don't look like either mother or father" Aria sighed and looked down on her feet, feeling a little regret by telling Pavi this.

"Si si bella" Pavi keeps insisting "You're taking from your mother, your sister on the other hand has gotten your father's eyes" he smiled down at her "Just look" he then pulls a photo out of his inner pocket; showing Rotti Largo standing together with his best friend, Aria and Alicia's father; James.

The sight of the picture made Aria smile and she then looked up at Pavi with kind eyes "thank you" she said.

Pavi couldn't keep away from the thought at how beautiful this woman really was, he had been with lots of pretty women, but this one was over them all. He couldn't take his eyes from her, he felt something warm bubbling up inside himself.

**

At the GeneCo building Luigi had fallen asleep in his office, sitting in his chair his upper body lying on the desk in front of him. This was what Alicia found when she entered his office; she looked a bit surprised at how peaceful the oldest Largo brother could look like.

She stepped closer towards his desk, she walked lightly being sure not to wake him up, she would be dead if she did anyways.

When she stood next to him, she couldn't stop looking at him, he seemed so... cute in his sleep, and she couldn't stop smiling either.

"I'm impressed, you've really changed" she whispered.

Her smile then vanished as she heard noises coming from Luigi; he was talking in his sleep she could hear.

"Here, catch the ball Alicia" he mumbled to himself "nice catch".

She giggled quietly to herself, '_such a big baby, but I have to admit I miss those times as well' _she thought and smiled down at him again.

**

Aria and Pavi had gone back to the GeneCo building again; quite sure that staying at Aria's home won't be safe for them. While they've been walking Aria's mood has been changing yet again.

"Pavi, I've been thinking about running away" she said all of a sudden.

Pavi then stopped and looked surprised down at Aria "but bella-".

"Everytime Alicia gets mad at me she seems like she stops caring about me, she tells me to rotten up on the streets as a Zydrate-junkie or a target for the Repomen, she's so harsh and it feels like I can't take it anymore, I have my limits as well" she started sniffling.

"I know how you feel bella, but please listen to Pavi" he places his hands on her shoulders looking at her seriously.

Aria got a bit surprised by Pavi's sudden change from "normal" to stern, in a few seconds.

"Back when I was younger and got those horrible scars on my own face I didn't dare looking myself in the mirror, my siblings were bucking me because of appearance, even though they weren't even prettier themselves, mostly my sister Amber loved watching me suffer alone, I couldn't take it either and I also wanted to run away never to return again" Pavi sighed and looked away, he seemed hurt.

"I-I'm very sorry to hear that" she said in a mild whisper while she gently put her arms around his upper body, pulling herself a bit closer to him in a comforting hug.

Pavi was shocked by Aria's movement, he really didn't expect any person to be _this _kind to someone like him, he didn't dare move at all, but he managed to put his own arms around Aria, so he was hugging her back, he smiled weakly.

"Thank you bella" he mumbled and then closed his eyes for a moment.

'_Thank you so much'._

_- - - - -_

**The next chapter will be both funny and dramatic as well, look out for more updates soon n_n**


	8. Beyond The Shattered Glass Lies Tears

**Yikes it's been forever since my last update, I apologize deeply, I've had my troubles with both puperty generally, and then that school -.-**

**But now things have fallen in place again, and everything's fine and dandy ^^**

**Hope you guys have had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**

**This chapter took me.. 2 days? Only because it started out as a pain in the butt to start up with again, but once I started reading my 9 pages-long "journal" through (that's where I've written future ideas and concepts in), I got the interest back, now I only need to buy Repo! The Genetic Opera on DVD, no that's true, I'm writing a fanfic about a movie I've never seen, but it's called experience folks!**

**You can write about anything via research I tell you ;) I've readen a heck of a lot of fanfics, facts, seen fanart, fanvids and scenes and songs from the movie, but not the entire movie yet n_n;**

**This chapter in fact was supposed to be even longer, I just really didn't want to write any more on this chapter, for me it would just become way too long and too messed up w**

**Enjoy, R&R please :D**

- - - - -

The next day at GeneCo, as Pavi was preparing for his work at the office and the GenTerns did their usual flirting with him, he seemed like they weren't there, it was like he in fact ignored them! The GenTerns of course felt this right away, and they certainly became very much insulted by Pavi's boring move.

But Pavi Largo had other things in his mind, for example the girl who the day before had shown him sympathy, she even begged to see his r_eal _face earlier, though Pavi was unsure if _that _would be a smart move or not. His head almost hurt by all those things he had to think about, well no matter what Aria was the thing he thought _mostly _about, _that_ and everything around her.

He roughly pushed one of the GenTerns aside when she tried to rub her oversized boobs against him, he was tired of those women, somehow they were too easy and did as good as anything you told them to. The girl he wanted had her own will and even her own bodyparts! Not to mention she was the one Pavi ever had loved before...

**

Meanwhile on Luigi's office, Alicia was about to read her journal to her boss as a GenTern entered the room, she was pushing a cart in front of her with Luigi's daily coffee-fix on it, Alicia gulped at the sight of the can, she knew the GenTern's life might be at stake whenever Luigi didn't like the coffee. As said it was nothing that made Luigi lose his temper, if someone pushed him, got his shirt dirty or as much as made his coffee the wrong way.

Alicia didn't dare to blink as the lightly dressed woman poured up, the terrifying Luigi Largo's coffee. She noticed Luigi's expression change in no time from _'might-be-at-ease-but-hard-to-read'_, to _'very-much-not-satisfied-with-what-he-sees'_, and she had to held her breath, afraid she might gasp.

The GenTern held a mug to Luigi, she winked to him but of course this man didn't take notice of it at all. He almost pulled the mug out of the GenTern's hands, close to spilling some of the darkbrown liquid on his shirt, luckily for everyone he didn't and Alicia sighed lowly in relief, first part was over, the next part would become even worse.

Luigi sniffed in the odour and placed the mug up to his lips, he took a sip of the coffee and for a moment Alicia thought he saw Luigi making the grimmest grimace she had ever seen. This would be the moment when Mr. Largo would explode and yet another GenTern would die. Alicia didn't want to watch this; she still had slightly traumas from the Repoman episode, so she closed her eyes immediately.

She waited for the Luigi-volcano blast, but she couldn't hear anything and this made her wonder what had happened. When she again opened her eyes she saw Luigi still sitting in his chair, he held tightly at the arm-rests with one hand, while the other – still holding the mug – started to shake. His grimaced had turned even stranger by now; it even looked funny in some way.

"How's the coffee Mister Largo?" the GenTern asked in her disgustingly seducing voice.

"How it is?" he said in a rusty voice, trying not to choke.

He stood up, placing the mug roughly on the desk and looked at the GenTern in a threading way, Alicia guessed this would be it and she bit down her lip. She noticed Luigi caught her look shortly and he coughed a bit as he wanted to say something.

"It's horrible" Luigi mumbled and turned his back at the GenTern.

Both the GenTern and Alicia's widened at the sight of the almost calm looking Luigi who now looked at a big screen on the wall, he managed to control his anger! Alicia was stunned; she had no idea that this man could've improved himself in no time. Could this be just by looking at her?

Alicia met the GenTern's angry gaze with her own calm eyes, she gave her a mocking smile and the GenTern easily got even angrier, she turned around and rushed out of the door, Alicia was still able to hear her desperate high-heels down the hall like a loud echo.

"I'm impressed" Alicia said crossing her arms, changing her smile to a kinder one.

"What do you mean?" Luigi didn't look at her as he spoke.

"You controlled your anger" she said walking closer to him.

"Oh that? It was... nothing I guess" Luigi mumbled, but she knew perfectly how hard it had been for him, but she didn't want to argue with Luigi not now when finally was calm again.

"Should I make a new cup for you?" Alicia then offered, this offer made the oldest Largo brother turn around looking straight at her.

"I'd like that" he said with a nod.

**

Back at Alicia's house, no one was home?! Aria had already taken the initiative and was sneaking into the GeneCo building. As usual she wore her freaky getup making her unrecognizable as always.

She looked around nervously; she heard her own heavy breathing as the only sound, other than a sound of shattering glass not far from her. Shattering glass? Aria looked around trying to figure out where the sound had come from, she noticed a door down the hall with the text WC on it. She guessed that must've been where the sound came from; therefore she decided to walk closer. She couldn't help her own curiosity, though she was frightened at the same time.

She gently knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"It's taken!" a masculine angry voice shouted from behind the door, Aria made a low gasp as she heard the response but kept herself calm, she recognized the voice as Pavi's, even angry and without the accent she could hear it was him. He almost sounded evil.

"Pavi? Is that you?" she asked, her voice almost sounded like a whisper compared to Pavi's angry shouting.

"No!" he responded, still sounding as angry as before, but he couldn't fool Aria, she knew him better than that, she just wondered if he really knew who he was talking to.

"Would you please open the door?" she asked with a kind of weeping sound in her voice.

She heard an angry sigh on the opposite side of the door, then a clicking noise and the door slightly opened, Pavi was about to yell once again when he suddenly saw who was standing in front of him and he instantly covered his face, since he wasn't wearing his mask he had it placed on the sink. Aria didn't get to look at his face before he had it covered by his hand, but she gasped when she saw all the shattered glass pieces in both the sink and on the floor. But her eyes widened as she saw Pavi's other hand, he had it covered in blood and there were a few pieces of the glass in his hand as well.

"What have you been doing?" she asked frightened by the sight, though she kind of _could _figure out what Pavi had been doing, since he wasn't wearing his mask he must've been looking at his face in the mirror, then gotten angry by the sight and punched the mirror for showing such an ugly side of this narcissistic man, she knew how Pavi felt about his own face so this must've been the exact same thoughts he have had before he destroyed the mirror with his fist.

Aria on the other hand remembered Pavi's face from back when they were kids, and she still couldn't figure out what difference it would make if he had his face covered in scars, looks ain't everything, but try explaining _that _to Pavi Largo!

Pavi didn't answer as expected, and he sat down heavily on the closed toilet-seat, he made sure to cover his face all the time.

**

"Let me see your hand" Aria pleaded and sat down on her knees before Pavi, she gently touched the back of his hand still feeling the softness from his skin, she couldn't help but cry as she remembered the last time those two held hands, back when they were kids and no trouble seemed to dare hurt them at all.

Pavi didn't wince at all, so Aria was free to take care of his hand. She tried to gently but steadily pull the glass-pieces out; again he didn't make a sound and it almost made Aria even sadder, something had to be on his mind since he wouldn't even flinch.

Her tears fell down her cheeks as she finally had the last piece pulled out of his hand, and prepared to rub the blood away, Pavi looked at her, from out through the space between his fingers.

"Why are _you _crying? It's not _you _who've gotten hurt?" Pavi said flat, but regretted as soon as Aria looked directly up at him, across her left cheek was a large and very deep cut, his eyes widened and he couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"Aria? What have happened?" he asked surprised.

She sniffed and looked at the floor "My sister and I got into a horrible fight yesterday, I got so angry I called Alicia an old hag and that I wanted to live my own life... Then she hit me" Aria sighed, as if she wanted to blame herself the most.

Pavi sighed almost sounding sad; he turned his back at Aria for a moment buying time for himself to put on his mask. Then he turned to Aria again and pulled her close to his chest in a tight hug.

"Can't you just move out of the house? You could live somewhere else? Maybe here?" Pavi whispered the suggestion; he knew he would be so happy if she could live beside him, it would be the happiest moment of his life.

"I'm very sorry Pavi, but I just can't" Aria whispered back looking up at the masked man in front of her.

"But why?" Pavi asked her puzzled, he truly didn't understand her, if her sister had hit her like that and they were fighting day and night, how come she wouldn't live somewhere else?

"I-I can't tell you" she assured in an unsure voice, this Pavi had to bear with, though with a heavy heart.

So close, then again yet so far away...

- - - - -

**Heeh heeh, somehow I just love writing cliff-hangers xD I hate reading them myself though, but making them makes YOU guys go crazy, and damn I love that ;P**

**Well I'll be updating again soon enough, stay tuned :)**


	9. Blood will Flood and Heads Roll

**So sorry that it had to take this long for me to upload another chapter, you know how it is when your inspiration play tricks with you and just hides **

**I think I might've found it again, well I sure hope so n_n;**

**This chapter mostly circles around Alicia and Luigi, and you'll know a bit more of Luigi and Pavi's past, AFTER the girls had left them of course..**

**Though I must warn you, it might get ugly with their past, just to let you know owo**

**Hope you'll enjoy, it took longer than I thought with writing this chapter xD;**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

"Alicia, Mr. Largo wants to talk to you" another SurGen, who just came from Luigi's office, told Alicia. Today the SurGens were very early at work, at least 3 hours sooner than normally, it was Luigi's order and no one knew his reason of doing so.

"Which of them?" Alicia sighed.

"The one who actually looks and dresses like a _man_, duh" the other SurGen was just as tired and angry as Alicia was, no one likes being kicked to work in the middle of the night, the sun had not even risen yet!

"Okay, thanks" Alicia tried to sound confident but she really didn't bear to talk to Luigi right now, even so she of course had to, if the SurGens were in a bad mood because of early work, Luigi would probably be in a even worse mood, no matter whose idea it was Luigi always slept until midday.

Alicia tried to knock as gently as she could on the door to Luigi's office; she heard a rusty voice on the other side of the door saying '_Come in'._

"You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Largo?" Alicia said as she opened the door, stepping inside his office, which looked even more like a chaos than ever.

"Yeah, close the door and sit down" Luigi said as he looked through a lot of papers.

Alicia did as she was told not wanting to argue with Luigi right now.

"I think Pavi is seeing more and more to your sister lately" Luigi suddenly said, this made Alicia sit on the edge of the chair, wanting to hear more of what Luigi had to say.

"He can't, I've made sure that Aria is staying at home everyday now" Alicia mumbled.

"I couldn't care less, but since Pavi is angry every fucking day when he gets back from.. Wherever he goes, I can't help but wonder" Luigi said in a serious voice, he kept focusing on Alicia's face which made her shiver.

"I think he misses the old days" Luigi said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Old days?" Alicia asked puzzled.

"He misses the memories from when we were kids, it's his childhood that haunts him day and night" Alicia thought she heard a low sigh from Luigi and glanced up at him, he looked out of the window with a somewhat longing look in his eyes, but Alicia thought it was just because of her lack of sleep. Luigi couldn't possibly long for anything, especially not when it included her and his brother!

"So he wants to re-live the old days with my sister?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe, I'm not that close with Pavi so I can't say for sure" Luigi shrugged and stood up, he held his favourite knife in his hand, playing with it.

"Is there a special reason of why all the SurGens had to meet this early?"

"Not really, I guess... Sorry" Luigi mumbled, Alicia felt surprised by hearing an apology from Luigi. He had really acted different lately; he had improved himself in front of the workers and even towards his brother.

When Alicia finally left Luigi's office, she had a warm feeling in her heart; she might as well start to respect him by now.

**

"Alicia?" Luigi suddenly stood behind her a few hours later, his face seemed even more serious than earlier "I've got something to show you" he said and dragged her along back to his office again.

"Why this sudden rush?" Alicia asked him as they finally settled down in Luigi's office.

"I thought you might want your sister to stay away from Pavi permanently" Luigi started out.

"Yes?" Alicia asked, true she wanted Aria to stay out of trouble and in this condition the trouble's name was Pavi Largo.

"I've found some old DVDs of myself and Pavi in our younger days, when we were still unproven as heirs to our father and physically and mentally dangerous to people around us. When we were killing for no use" Luigi sighed and placed a couple of DVDs on the table in front of Alicia.

"So, you want me to scare my littlesister to death, with homevideos of your brother stealing faces from young women?" she asked surprised and looked up at Luigi who simply nodded.

"Okay, but I want to see them for myself first" Alicia assured, she didn't want to make Aria's situation worse than it was, her own relationship with her was bad enough.

"Fine, you can watch them in the room next door, come back here when you're done and tell me what you think" Luigi said, before Alicia left his office once again.

**

As the first movie started, the first thing Alicia saw was Luigi's face looking pretty annoyed at the camera.

"_Is this crap even on?!" he yelled irritated._

"_The red light is showing, so yeah! Just point the camera over here!" _Alicia heard a familiar voice with the oh so famous Italian accent, the camera turned very fast and was now facing Pavi – without his mask, his face looked all normal - standing beside a woman who was leaning up against a wall, she looking quite nervous. Alicia bit down in her lip, knowing exactly what would come next.

"_Now bella, I want you to stay all calm, there's no need to worry, Pavi will not hurt you... Much" _after that comment Alicia heard Luigi giggle behind the camera, the only one not knowing what was going to happen was the woman Pavi now had nailed to the wall, he held her close and Alicia noticed that Pavi actually _did _seem quite strong though being so feminine.

_Pavi started out kissing the woman, she didn't know whether to kiss him or not. _

"_Besides we're at a dark streetcorner in the middle of the night, so no one will interrupt us" Luigi whispered to the camera._

"_Now bella, I can't wait to become one with one" Pavi said in an erotically voice, it was visible that the woman blushed heavily at Pavi's comment._

Alicia noticed Pavi's hand was sneaking down in his pocket pulling something shiny up; it looked like a knife, but very advanced. Alicia had never seen those kinds of knives at work, so she guessed it must've been something only Luigi could've created.

_Pavi stopped kissing the woman who now looked up at Pavi with lust in her eyes, she placed her arms around his neck. _

_Once again Luigi's laughter was heard in the background._

"_Let's have some fun now, just for the camera, huh?" Pavi giggled evilly and took the knife up to the woman's face._

The next Alicia couldn't watch anymore of, the heard the woman scream her lungs out as both Luigi and Pavi laughed sadistically, even splattered sounds as if blood flooded all over the place were heard next.

Alicia shivered once she looked again, Pavi stood before the woman's body which was lying - not moving at all - on the ground, dead and faceless. Alicia thought her "f_ace"_ still seemed sad and she couldn't help but get teary eyes. She had to hold a hand tightly to her mouth not to throw up all of a sudden. There was blood all over the place, just like she had guessed, on the ground, bloody handprints on the wall and even more blood on Pavi's arms.

In one hand Pavi's was holding he woman's former face, like a dead animal the piece of skin hang frail from his hand. It didn't seem like it ever had belonged to any humankind at all, more like something freaky from outer space.

Alicia felt her stomach wring and make knots on itself, she had to turn off the video right now, else she would actually have to hurl!

She knew these two brothers were crazy, but to think they've been _this _insane some years back, made her head dizzy and her body heavy, she felt like a blackout was on its way.

No way in Hell did she want her sister to watch this! **Never!**

* * *

Phew, I almost felt sick just by writing the last part .

Well, the next chapter will be most about Aria and Pavi, though I'll also have Alicia and Luigi in it as well, just not as much as in this chapter of course XD

Hope you liked this chapter, I'll make sure to update as soon as I can n_n


	10. No Hard Feelings

"Would you at least do the Pavi the favour, to let him escort you to his room? Just for a friendly talk" he finally said, getting the sad thoughts out of his mind again. Just this girl's company would be good enough for him.

"I-I guess" Aria stammered a bit nervous, but decided to go with Pavi, she didn't want to go home right now.

**

At the same time Alicia was walking back towards Luigi's office, her footsteps quick and almost as if she was in panic.

"You could at least fucking knock!" Luigi grumbled angrily when Alicia entered his office, or well actually she just rushed inside, it almost sounded like she was about to throw the door at him, it flew open and smacked into the wall. Luigi – now with his door wide open – looked annoyed but still questioning at the SurGen.

She was almost out of breath when walking up to his front, her eyes serious she smacked the videotape down on the desk, "I can't let my poor little sister watch this you sicko! I don't want to make her even sicker!" she almost screamed at her chief.

Luigi didn't look too happy with this at all "So you don't care if she's with Pavi?!" he yelled back at her.

"I do care! But I want my sister to see whoever she wants; I want her to be happy!" Alicia's voice – still screaming – started to soften a bit and turn sad at the thought of her sister; she didn't wish for her to be unhappy the rest of her life. She remembered way too well how much she loved to be with Pavi when they were kids.

**

In the elevator Pavi had seen his chance to put his arm around Aria, though he felt she was nervous when he did so. He gently pulled her closer, she felt the warmth from his hands on her shoulder and his even hotter breath upon her head, it kind of fell comfortable all of a sudden, and Aria didn't feel that much nervous any longer.

That was when the elevator stopped at his floor and they went down the hall towards Pavi's room, the nervousness took over once more, the hall seemed cold and dark, it felt like walking in a haunted house.

Aria had actually pictured Pavi's room differently in her mind, she knew it was flamboyant and big, but she never expected it to be this huge! It was like her and Alicia's house could _be_ in this entire room, well almost. The walls were a dark coloured of red, like stained blood just that it actually looked nice in here, the curtains were long and Aria guessed it must've been silk as well as the bed-sheet, she could tell by the way it almost shone in the lamplight.

Everything was luxurious; the bed had to be king-sized, though Aria couldn't really tell from where she stood. The furniture was made out of mahogany mostly, but Aria thought she recognized a desk and maybe a chair to be something different, though not sure which kind.

On the wall hang a smaller painting of the whole Largo family together; Rottisimo Largo, Luigi Largo, Carmela Largo (aka. Amber Sweet) and Pavi himself. The painting was from before everything in the Largo-family changed, back when Aria and her sister was still around, she thought she remembered the day it was painted, she and her sister had to be really quiet while the artist did his work.

The room itself had a strange atmosphere, it smelled nice almost tempting of roses with a mix of lavender, but it still felt weird, and new.

Pavi guided her inside as he closed the door behind her, he had a knowingly smile on his face which Aria wasn't sure of what meant, but right now she kept her attention to the whole room. She didn't remember his room that well from when they were kids, but she surely knew this wasn't what it looked like back then, it felt strange to stand here again after so long.

"What's wrong bella?" Pavi asked her after a long moment of silence, which was bothering him.

"Nothing, I just-, your room-, it's amusing" she stammered and turned around facing Pavi, smiling a bit.

Pavi smiled at her and stepped closer gently putting a finger under her chin "Yet you're afraid?" he asked.

"No" Aria quickly spoke.

"But I can-a feel you're afraid bella" he said in a tempting whisper, gently holding her face in his hands, Aria fell dizzy by gazing into his eyes.

"I'm just afraid you might-" she started but Pavi already knew what she was going to say.

"-steal your face?" he asked and Aria had to nod.

"But bella, I would never hurt such an incredibly beautiful angel like you" he said with his best accented voice he could come up with, he wanted to make her believe it, just as much as he believed them himself.

She blushed heavily as he said this, she felt her heart beat even faster and probably louder as well, it felt like Pavi heard it too since he stepped even closer, giving her a charming smile, before she knew he kissed her softly on her lips; it felt strange tasting the lips of another person's face which didn't belong to Pavi, the lips that bruised against her own were cold but still soft. Pavi pulled her even closer and the kiss grew more intense; Aria didn't know exactly what to do, if she were to kiss him as well or not.

Something deep down told her not to, and she lightly turned her head away from Pavi, she was a bit out of breath and her cheeks were still rose-red after so much blushing.

She looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest, Pavi fell tenseness grow in his upper body by the caressing touches of this woman, the woman he had longed for. He felt her hand wandering up to his chest-pocket, putting something inside of it, before she stepped away from him.

"I have to go now" she said before she turned towards the door and left the room. Pavi who was now all alone pulled something soft up from his pocket; what he found was a little handkerchief, it was a slightly pink colour with a capital _'A'_ sewed on the corner of it. He smiled to himself and took the handkerchief up to his face, gently pressing it towards _his skin_. He could still smell Aria on it; she had this bedazzled and alluring smell. No. It was not a smell, it was too negative. It was like an aroma, like her own love essence.

Pavi couldn't help but smile, he knew more than anything that he _had _to get this woman one way or another, the feeling was stronger than ever.

'_She will be mine alone, my daring bella, my Aria'_

**

Back in Luigi's office; the oldest Largo-kid was still discussing madly with Alicia, they had been on for minutes now, if not hours!

"Can't you understand that it would be for her own good?!" he yelled at her.

"Pain is never a solution Luigi!" Alicia yelled back, she felt he fists tense as she was gridding her teeth, she wanted to slap this man for not understanding the true relationship between her and her sister. But she knew exactly that she would get punched as well or even killed, if she tried to harm Luigi Largo.

"Of course it is! How the fuck do you think I've been working it out with Pavi?!" he barked.

"It's different! We're-" Alicia answered half, almost about to cry out, but she never got to that point; she got a stinging feeling in her chest all of a sudden. She couldn't finish her sentence, it felt like the World stopped around her for a moment, and then everything started again though in an even slower manner this time, she started to feel wobbly in her entire body.

"Hey? Is everything all right?" Luigi asked puzzled stepping closer to her, his angry expression faded away as Alicia was about to fall over, though he caught her before she could hit the ground.

He held her close while she was pulling even closer to him, herself "I can't breathe" she whispered rusty.

This made Luigi jump to his feet, still with the half unconscious Alicia in his arms; he rushed out of his office and down the hall as he screamed for both SurGens and GenTerns as well.

He gently placed a hand to her heart feeling if she was okay, but he couldn't feel anything, there was no heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing, no nothing!

'_FUCK!!'_


	11. Lovingly Heartattack

**Am I writing a drama here? o.o What's gonna happen after Alicia got a heart-attack!? Well read to find out ppl.**

**I promise, next chapter will be FILLED with sex!! Just to warn you xD**

**Enjoy, R&R please! **

* * *

A bunch of SurGens and even GenTerns ran into Luigi's office to get Alicia in surgery right away. They had no time to waste; Luigi started shouting angrily at the employees in desperation of what was happening. The GenTerns ran stressed around to find the needed things; scalpels and the likes.

Aria was on her way down the hall as she saw some of the GenTerns hurrying past her; she wondered what was happening and suddenly got a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Oh no" she whispered and ran after the GenTerns down the hall to the operation-rooms. She actually managed to run right past the GenTerns and outrun them, her nerves started pricking as she got a greater hold of what was happening, she could hear Luigi's desperate howls and the SurGens' shouting at each other.

She stopped in front of the operation-room and looked through the window, her eyes widened greatly as she noticed her own big sister lay on the table under the scalpel. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt tears in her eyes.

Luigi himself was walking around in circles next to the door; he was at more ease now. Even Pavi heard the loud screaming as he came down with the elevator, not wearing either his tie or his jacket, and his shirt was open widely for anyone to see his bare chest.

"What happened?" Aria asked Luigi as she pressed her hands against the window, though she _was _quite aware of the problem.

"I think she got a heart-attack" he mumbled quickly, his nerves not managing to settle down for a moment, his expression was even sourer than ever.

Pavi went down the hall and saw Aria standing in front of the operation-room with his brother; he walked faster just in case his brother might do something to Aria. Though he stopped as he came closer standing a few steps from them. He saw the tears in Aria's eyes, even Luigi's face seemed wrong to him.

As he stepped closer he saw Alicia being operated on. He held his breath for a few second.

"It's her heart, she has a bad heart" Aria mumbled to herself trying to rub her tears away from her smooth face. Pavi went over to her side gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't-a worry bella, the SurGens will help her" he assured her.

**

Hours had gone, at least 2, it's been long time since the employees at GeneCo had last fixed a "broken" heart, Aria and the Largo brothers was told by one of the SurGens that her heart had suffered from a bad injury, she'd had a bad heart for several years – Aria already knew this – and they had to replace her heart with a new one.

"But won't she be in a huge debt then?" Aria asked worried, she did not want to see her sister get slaughtered by a Repo Man anytime, true the payments were fine at GeneCo, but the bill for organ transplants were greater than even Alicia – the head SurGen – could pay.

"She'll have it for free" Luigi quickly spat, his fists closed tightly. Maybe he somewhat felt it was his fault for upsetting Alicia this much, and make her get a heart-attack so suddenly. He had to do something, especially because she was _his _childhood friend, or somewhat fiend for all their arguments but still!

Pavi was shocked to hear this sudden answer from his brother, he never did **anything **for **anyone**, he was selfish and would never do anything of a good heart. If this idiot even had one, Pavi didn't care.

The SurGen nodded and went inside the operation-room once again, from the window they saw her pull out a heart owned by GeneCo. Pavi felt the need to hold a hand in front of Aria's eyes; he didn't think it was wise to let her see the insides of her nearly dead sister. He wouldn't want that for her.

**

The next steps went fast and in no time the new heart was in place and Alicia was left to herself, ready to wake up in short time.

Aria and the Largo brothers got the permission to go inside and talk to Alicia as soon as she woke up; she was still a bit fuzzy when they walked inside. Aria hurried to the side of the bed and hugged her sister tightly; Alicia made a few sore noises whenever Aria's hold tightened too much. She managed to gently pull her away from her so she could breathe again.

"I'm sorry that I scared you" she smiled slightly at Aria and caressed her hair.

"You actually w_ere _too old" Aria said bluntly as she shock had lightened up and she felt safe again.

Alicia looked sceptically at her younger sister "Hey, I'm not even over 30 yet!" she laughed.

Pavi leaned against the wall mumbling to himself "What's wrong with being over 30?", no one heard him though.

"So you're okay now?" Luigi asked, sitting at a chair next to the bed.

"Very" Alicia nodded and pulled out at her shirt, her eyes widened a bit as she saw a large scar on her chest, from the operation "Oh no!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"It's just a very ugly scar" her sister mumbled.

"Aw, and I thought they had to operate one of your boobs away, so you only had one now" Aria teased, Alicia sighed and pushed her gently "Don't get too cocky with my" she snarled just as teasingly.

The two sisters giggled together until Alicia stopped and looked more serious at Luigi "How much do I owe you?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing" Luigi simply said.

"What? Nothing at all? Not even the bill?" she asked confused.

"Not even the bill" Luigi quoted her and nodded in agreement.

"Gee, thank you so much Mr. Largo" Alicia said surprised at Luigi's almost kind decision, but her expression got more serious once more as she looked down at Luigi's hands, he had wounds all over his palms and fingers, some of them still bloody, she bit down at her lip.

"Aria, won't you take Pavi outside for a moment? I need to talk to Mr. Largo here" Alicia pointed at Luigi.

"But-" Aria protested.

"Just do it, please" Alicia sighed.

In the meantime Pavi had found big interest in a whole new kind of scalpel; it was longer and sharper than the others, and even brighter than the others.

Aria gently pulled at his wrist making him go with her, he didn't waste any time to keep her waiting, and he went with her right away, still with the scalpel in his hand.

Though he got quite surprised as they came outside and Aria almost slammed the door after them and pushed Pavi up against the wall.

"Why the sudden-a rush bella?" he asked with a slight smile, though still confused.

"Alicia wants to be alone with Luigi" Aria mumbled giving the door one last look before turning her gaze at Pavi, though she blushed right away, it was first now she actually noticed that Pavi's shirt was open and his bare chest was visible, she even noticed the piercing in one of his nipples and she blushed even more.

Pavi saw this right away and saw his move to tease her a some more "Are you-a swooning over the Pavi's muscles bella?" he asked her with a grin, true Pavi was not a totally skinny man, he did have a few biceps and triceps here and there, making him look just as well-build as his brother.

"I- a- no" Aria stammered and started buttoning his shirt again, making him look a bit more presentable.

"Are you sure about that bella?" he asked her in an almost rough whisper, his voice dark and tempting at the same time, he tenderly moved the scalpel close to Aria's neck, she gulped at the sight of it, she hadn't even noticed it before they left the room. She looked up at her admirer with nervous eyes; did he actually want to harm her? Then it meant what he said earlier about _not wanting to harm such a beautiful angel _was a lie. She did not quite believe his words back then, but they made more sense than his action right now.

**

Back inside the operation-room Luigi had still closed his fists tightly not wanting to let go, this caused some of his newly made wounds to open and blood dripped out from them.

Alicia sighed and pulled his hands up in her lap "You're hopeless" she mumbled, not wanting to _insult _him or make him angry for that matter, but he didn't object at all, he did not even wince or shout as she started to clean up his wounds.

"When did these come? I didn't see you with these earlier" she said as she kept cleaning his many wounds.

"I just made them" Luigi mumbled.

"Why?" Alicia stopped the cleaning and looked up at the oldest Largo kid.

"I guess I was kind of-" he didn't know exactly how to express these feelings, it was very much new to him and what wouldn't she say if she knew?

"Worried?" Alicia guessed, but it sounded like she didn't believe it that much as she said it herself.

"I think" Luigi almost grumbled, scratching his neck frustrated of all these new feelings and emotions overwhelming him all of a sudden, it was unnatural!

"Thanks" Alicia mumbled, being a bit embarrassed that she just _made fun _of her boss' strange feelings, she finished cleaning his wounds.

"Nothing to mention" he answered glancing at his now completely clean hand "by the way-" he started "do you mind if I- touch your scar" he asked, almost nervously.

Alicia was surprised; _this _surely was a whole new side of Luigi, one she hadn't seen before, or at least not in a very **long** time. She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Okay then" she shrugged her shoulders and took his hand, lightly helping it its way up under her shirt towards her new scar.

She felt the warmth and almost softness from his big hand as he gently touched her scar, for a moment it actually felt like he – by accident, maybe – touched her breast, but she tried to ignore the thought, not wanting to piss him off or make him blush, she didn't know for sure how this man would react to anything, not after seeing this whole _new Luigi_ today.

"It's nice" he complimented.

"Really?"

"Well, it's at least better than mine!"

Alicia smiled slightly at his comment, maybe she could actually learn to like this _new Luigi._


	12. Getting The HotStuff Part 1

**One of the updates I'll be doing today *exhausted* 6 whole pages in Microsoft Word *dies* I hope I can make the next sex-scene just as long - for the sake of Alicia's owner, yeah you know who you are! xD; This'll be your present once you get home from Japan tomorrow, you lucky biatch *kiss* - this entire chapter is ONLY about Pavi/Aria, therefore next chapter will ONLY be of Luigi/Alicia!**

**I put a heck of a lot of effort into this, this is the second(?) time I write sex-scenes, so I hope you'll like it anyways :P**

**I'm soon running out of ideas to this fic, not too soon, but just SOON y'know.. And if you guys have any ideas, lemme know!! For God's sake lemme know! I appreciate ideas from my reviewers, thank you!**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

Aria tried to back away from Pavi turning his head from his gaze. Though Pavi yanked her closer immediately not wanting to let go of her. Not now. It was too late; he wanted this woman so badly.

Aria couldn't help but place her hands on Pavi's chest as soon as he pulled her closer to him again. She heard him groan and felt the piercing in his nipple; it felt hard and she sensed right away that Pavi got turned on.

He gently leaned closer to her "Are you making me suffer on purpose, bella?" forgetting his accent, he grunted beside her ear, before giving her earlobe a short lick. This made her gasp and shake slightly, her heart even beat faster from that.

She stretched her neck as Pavi leaned even closer and started kissing her softly, even if _his_ lips belonged to a dead person, they still felt somehow warm and comfortable.

"Pavi please" she said in a low voice, trying to stop him "What about the GenTerns?"

This made Pavi grin "They doesn't mean anything, compared to you" he held the scalpel closer to one side of her neck while continuing to kiss the other side.

Aria glanced at the door to the operation-room, her eyes seemed nervous and Pavi just managed to notice this. Pavi guessed she was afraid either Luigi or Alicia might come out and discover them together, he slightly stood up straight.

"Then come-a to my room, bella?" he offered.

Aria stood there thinking for a moment before giving her answer, she wasn't sure if it was 100 % safe to go with him but- "Okay then" she nodded and took his hand.

Pavi felt as if he could jump with excitement, his erection started to hurt him as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. If only this simple woman knew how much power she actually had over him.

**

It felt like the whole elevator-trip lasted for hours, but only for short 5 minutes, for Pavi it was like forever. His erection hurt even more as soon as they went inside his room.

Aria stepped into the middle of the room, glanced behind her she saw Pavi putting the scalpel down on a naked table. At least it could make some use for now. Aria bit her lip as Pavi then got closer to her.

"Paviche, please let me have-" she swallowed before continuing "-a real kiss from you" she glanced into his green eyes, they were surprised by her request.

"Why of course bella" he said with a smirk and leaned closer to her, grabbing her shoulders as he did.

"No Pavi, I meant-" she gently placed a hand over his masked lips "-a kiss from _your own _lips, not from your mask.. I really want to feel the softness from _your _skin" she whispered, not breaking the eye-contact.

Pavi's surprised eyes grew shocked and he pulled away from Aria, breaking their eye-contact. He swallowed hardly. "I'd rather not disgust you bella" he mumbled nervously.

"I promise you won't" she said encouragingly.

Once again Pavi swallowed before turning to her "Then with the lights off" he begged.

Aria could see he was uncertain and hesitant, but she respected it and simply nodded "Okay" she smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you bella" he sighed in relief before walking towards the light-contact. Aria sat down on a big red couch, it felt silky and she felt relaxed sitting on it. Once again she glanced at Pavi before he slowly unclipped his mask, with his back turned to her, and then he turned off the light.

Aria gasped quietly for because of the sudden change in light and darkness, though her eyes quickly got used to the darkness and soon she was able to see Pavi's silhouette making its way towards her in the dark room. She sat still, she wasn't afraid at all. Darkness couldn't scare her anymore; it's been years since she learned not to fear darkness. Back then she still lived in GeneCo Tower with her sister. It was Pavi who had taught her that darkness was no different than light. You had to learn to accept darkness in these dark times.

She felt Pavi standing right before her now; she barely saw his hand before he gently placed it on her cheek. The couch-padding lowered slightly as Pavi kneeled on it, keeping Aria in her place, if she might try to escape anyways, but he still believed her. At least he tried to. He remembered the last time a girl had seen his face; she screamed as much as she could and even cried, that was before Pavi had taken her face. She had called him a monster. A freak. And he had become so angry. He didn't want Aria to end up like the girl. This was one of the many reasons why he had the light turned off.

Aria felt his body-warmth getting closer to her; she breathed heavily from her mouth which she had opened slightly. She had leaned her head back and closed her eyes, awaiting the almost unfamiliar lips of Pavi, which she hadn't felt since they were mere kids.

Pavi hesitated again, he could feel the warm breath from his beloved and he guessed she must've felt his as well.

"Please Pavi" she whispered begging him to touch her lips with his very own.

Pavi suddenly felt the need to complete her wish and then – being more confident – he kissed her full lips. Aria quickly put her hands on his chest, which made Pavi afraid she might not like it, but to his surprise she pulled him closer to her. He couldn't really believe that she was actually kissing him as well; he placed a hand on her cheek. His lips felt even softer than she had expected. She had longed for this kind of human-affection in a very long time.

Pavi once again felt erection hurt him, even more now actually. He grabbed her around her hips and shoved her butt upon his own hips; he was now carrying her in his arms. She seemed willing to what he was doing and snaked her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

**

He gently broke the kiss to see what he was doing. Even Aria seemed curious as well. He got up from the couch and effortlessly made his way towards his king-sized bed, still holding her tightly in his arms.

Aria felt the softness from the bed; she felt the silk-sheets tickle her nude flesh. She fought to hold in a faint giggle, while Pavi was on top of her, she felt his body being even tenser than ever and he leaned closer to her. She gasped at the sudden touch down between her legs; she only wore a tiny mini-skirt which Pavi in no time had pushed up. He let his hand slide up against her inner-thigh.

"Pavi I-" Aria began but was quickly cut off by Pavi.

"Don't worry bella, The Pavi know what he's doing" he whispered roughly.

She swallowed and tried to relax a bit but without luck. Pavi's touches were tempting but still she wasn't quite sure if he meant what he said to her. But still she had this feeling, this need that only he was able to please her - as much as he had the need for her - right now.

She felt the fresh air reaching her vagina; Pavi had pulled her panties off in one quick move. This guy surely was quick on his hands.

Pavi stood still for a moment glancing at her vagina, he smirked and Aria felt a huge bulge of some sort from his pants, pointing hardly at her thigh. She gasped in surprise and blushed heavily.

"Even a beauty down here, are we?" Pavi whispered, his voice darkened.

"Stop teasing" Aria whispered back, embarrassed by his comment, she heard a laugh coming from him.

"But that's what I love" he kept on.

**

In no time one of his fingers was toying with Aria's clit, he was amazed at how wet this woman actually already were, she wasn't soaking, but wet she was! Pavi had to lick his lips, not wanting to drool all of a sudden.

"Am I your first orgasm?" he asked and gradually slid his finger inside of her, damn she was tight. He knew she was a virgin, but every other virgin's cherry he had popped before her had been lesser tight and not as tense. This surely was her first time trying _anything _like this.

"Oh yeah" Pavi grunted, moving his large finger in circles inside of her, he enjoyed the tension around his finger; he couldn't wait for it to be his member. Once more he had to lick his lips from drooling, what was this little woman doing to him?

Aria felt her stomach knot many times, she wasn't able to relax one bit, she had never touched herself like this, she had no idea what an orgasm felt like before now!

Her head was twirling and so was the rest of her body, but mostly from her hips and down.

"Pavi" she pleaded but was soon cut off again.

"Shush bella, I won't hurt you a bit, it's quite the opposite; I want you to feel good, to be pleased in ways you've never experienced before in your whole life" he whispered in her ear, once again licking her earlobe, though this time slower and for a longer time.

He noticed her body was shaking once he did, he guessed her earlobes must be a soft spot of hers. He grinned.

Once again the bulge in Pavi's pants grew and pressed even harder against Aria's thigh.

He fingered her deeper now, not because she had gotten looser he just wanted her to get even more wet. He wanted to eat her up. He almost couldn't hold in his drooling anymore, therefore he took out his finger and leaned down towards her legs, squeezing them a little to make her spread them on her own. His plan worked and Aria spread her legs like any woman would do to Pavi Largo. Though Aria was ticklish she couldn't help but do so!

**

The darkness didn't seem just as dark as before, Pavi was able to see anything he wanted between her legs; her perfectly virgin shaped parts from her clit to her vagina. He grinned and Aria blushed again.

"Relax now bella, 'cause I'm going to eat-a you up now" Pavi assured her, grapping a hold around her hips pulling her closer to his face. He licked his lips once again before sticking his tongue out touching her clit. He heard a loud gasp from Aria, his tongue must've felt cold and very much new to her, her legs were already shaking.

Suddenly she felt something insert itself in her, Pavi's tongue was now inside her vagina which made her tighter. She felt his saliva mix with her own personal liquid, which he quickly and willingly licked up.

She had no idea tongues were able to do these kind of tricks, it was inhuman but still; such pleasure was something Aria had never experienced. And God did she love it already.

For a moment Aria felt as if she couldn't breathe at all, these things that Pavi did to her; so pleasing and mysterious. Until he stopped and crawled up to her face again.

"Why bella you're the only one who's getting-a pleasure now" he told her holding her face in his hands.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked surprised.

Pavi smirked and pressed his boner closer to her body, it poked her right in her belly, it was rock hard and he heard a low moan from her.

"I think-a you know exactly what I mean bella" he grinned and sat down on the bed beside her. Aria sat up for a while before crawling towards his bulging member. She gently pushed him down, now lying on his back. She swallowed hard before opening his pants.

Pavi lying on his shoulders, being able to watch whatever Aria would do to him. Her tiny body between his legs, so fucking seducing!

His smile widened as he heard Aria's stunned gasp at the sight of his huge throbbing dick. She wet her lips and slightly touched it with her fingertips. Pavi grinned and rewarded her with a low moan as he leaned his head back a little, though still being able to watch her amused look.

She hesitated before kissing the head of his cock; she could already feel a slight liquid running down his member. His shoulders were shaking when she did so. She was seducing him even more than he had dared to hope.

"So huge" she whispered.

"It's all the Pavi, bella" he flashed a grin at her, but soon started moaning slightly as she began to lick the top of his cock, and soon his entire member!

"Oh yeah" he mumbled, totally forgetting his accent he put a hand on her head, getting a good grip at her hair. Like hell he'd let her escape _this!_

Finally Pavi could feel his cock being swallowed by his beloved little Aria, he pressed his hips up against her making her deepthroat him right away. She gasped but continued the blowjob with no trouble. Even her tongue did its magic on his member; he hadn't felt it _this _great in a long, long time. If he even had felt it like _this _he couldn't remember.

"That's it bella, keep it up like that!" he moaned, his voice had slightly grown deeper and more masculine, it was almost a surprise to Aria but she heard his request and kept up with the blowjob.

Aria gasped when Pavi finally shoved her away from his member yanked her tightly closer to him. He gently rubbed a bit of spit away from her chin.

"Now bella it is time" he whispered before putting her down on the bed once more, grinning to himself "relax as much as you can bella, this is gonna be amazing" he promised.

Aria did the best she could to stay calm and relax her muscles, though she knew what was coming next, she had a hard time staying all calm.

Pavi spread her legs widely, he was now in position and soon Aria felt an enormous dick being thrusted inside of her. She moaned loudly and her body tensed once again. She wasn't able to stay calm at all, she was already gasping for air. This feeling was so overwhelming. His finger had been nothing compared to _this. _

"Ahh bella!" Pavi moaned with her, his huge member was being squeezed at by her insides, he held her legs in a firm grip which tightened every once she did around him.

He slowly started thrusting into her, but he had to throw his head backwards, making him tense from his neck and all the way down to his lower back. He leaned all the way down to her, quickly pulling off his own shirt before removing hers. He enjoyed the view of her breasts and quickly removed her bra as well, all this _camouflage _wasn't necessary any longer. Pavi did not want her to hide herself now!

He started touching her breasts while licking her nipples, still thrusting his dick into her.

**

They've been going on like this for a while, Aria wasn't sure of how long, but Pavi was very impressed that a virgin was able to keep up with _him_ for so long. Most women, even the ones that weren't virgins ever lasted for this long. Therefore Pavi usually had 10 or more in a day, either one-on-one or an entire orgy, depending on his mood and needs.

Pavi pulled her up to a sitting position holding her close into him; he glanced at her for a moment waiting for her to do something. She took the hint and started moving up and down on his cock. She was kind of getting used to this large sized dick being inside of her already. And she enjoyed every moment.

He placed his hands on her tight little ass helping her with the up-and-down moves, but mostly let her do as she wished herself. He leaned his head closer to her ear starting to whisper lovingly words in Italian, though she did not get much of it but she managed to hear the words _'bella', 'amore' _and even _'fottere' _being said lots of times, even her own name was said many times.

"Now just relax bella" he said at last, feeling he couldn't even hold back any longer. Aria tried to do so as she felt the climax coming up as well.

The couple moaned loudly together before they both came hardly.

Aria's body was still trembling from this long scenery, even Pavi felt so tired that he fell backwards landing on the bed, almost in a collapse. Aria slowly followed resting her head on his muscular chest.

"_God" _they whispered together before both closing their eyes in exhaustion.


	13. Getting The HotStuff Part 2

***Dies for sure this time* It took very much longer than I thought, do never ask me -whatsoever- to write sex-scenes twice the same day, that's something not even I'm capable of! o.o**

**Well this is one of the many reasons why this chapter resembles the former a little; other reasons will be these two couples are after all siblings and somehow feel the same, then again not, since I've put more effort (riiiight!) and feelings into this chapter than to the other, but that's simply on purpose since I want Luigi to be a fluffy little teddy bear (this you did not hear me say!!) at the very buttom of his frigging heart :3**

**Pavi of course was more demanding since he's just crazy for women and it's more special to Luigi to have sex than it is to Pavi, somewhat, it's a new thing to Pavi with feelings and all this y'know, therefore next chapter will be a bit dramatically as well xwX**

**Any other questions or confusions about these two new chapter, feel free to ask and I'll answer n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

Alicia couldn't help but _stare _at the oldest Largo brother in front of her; he seemed unsure and even nervous right now. She'd never seen him act this way before. He almost made _herself g_et feel worried for some reason. These two were always so tense and negative and angry, mostly at each other, but also just in general. It felt weird to one of them that the other one was acting this strangely.

"Exactly how long have you had a bad heart?" he then asked, which almost made Alicia jump in the bed.

She thought for a moment trying to remember the date "It was back when father died, I think. I took from him, he had a bad heart as well, this made my own heart react and ever since I couldn't stand huge shocks. That's mostly the reason why I'm always this angry, and the reason why I want to take so much care of my sister" she sighed glancing at her hands, she was still holding Luigi's wounded fists and quickly let go.

"I see" Luigi mumbled resting his fists in his lap, he peeked up at her but only for a mere second before turned his glance to his lap once more.

Alicia didn't quite understand what he was doing right now, but she remained silent until she noticed some activity from Luigi again. He raised his eyes to hers again and slowly leaned closer to her. She didn't flinch or move at all, she was actually sitting dead-silently.

**

She thought she knew what he was up too once he pulled back once again, this made her sigh heavily before she yanked him closer via his ascot, he almost stumbled up to the side of her bed, she roughly, almost like a brute, kissed him on his lips.

Luigi's eyes widened in surprise, this was what he had thought of, but never that s_he _would be the one kissing _him. _Though now he was sure that he didn't need to hesitate at all, this was what she wanted as well, he could feel it on her body. It had grown tense. He leaned across the bed and got much closer to her, almost forcing her to lie down on the bed. She felt his tongue making its way inside of her mouth, she had no idea what she was doing right now, but it felt right to her in this very moment!

She invited his tongue inside of her mouth, making Luigi's tongue exploring her mouth before meeting her own tongue. It was like their tongues were disco-dancing in each of their mouths.

Alicia felt like drooling due to a whole lot of spit, her own blended with Luigi's. For a short while Luigi broke off the kiss, a long line of spit from each of their tongue still linking the couple together. Then in no time Luigi kissed her even more brutally on her lips. Her lips felt so soft he couldn't resist, he had never kissed such smooth and soft lips. It was like eating pudding, just not as sticky, but just as smooth, if not even more.

He wanted more; not just the softness from her lips, but from her body as well, her breasts. He had noticed she didn't wear her bra when she had given him the permission to touch her new scar from the operation. By accident – kind of – he had touched her breast, which had felt so soft he had to touch it again. No, not just touch, he wanted to feel it! To squeeze it with his bare hands!

Alicia noticed something in Luigi's pants starting to grow; she got a bit surprised not aware of the oldest Largo brother being able to get a turn on by a woman not covered in blood.

"Is that your knife or are you just really happy to see me?" she joked in a short break from their long head-spinning kiss. Luigi frowned slightly and pushed closer to her, now being on top of her he had all the dominion he wished for.

He handed for his knife in his belt-pocket shoving it quite close to Alicia's unscarred smooth neck. All the things he could do with her and his knife, he swallowed hard.

Alicia broke off the kiss as she felt the cold metal on her bare skin, she peeked down at the blade and then looking up at Luigi. He didn't seem angry just needy. He wanted her. Lust was painted on his face, which immediately infected _her _as well.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he whispered assuring, though Alicia was a bit unsure of his word. Luigi with a knife was hard to trust, but since he didn't look or seem angry at all, there must've been something different on his mind.

He softly let the knife caress her skin down towards the neck of her shirt; he got a good grip of it and shoved the knife through it. It cut as easily as paper. Alicia felt the cool air touch her nude flesh as Luigi was cutting her shirt open; flashing her naked body, only covered my panties.

She gasped a bit as he did so, but she couldn't help but tease him as he had completed his work; she stretched her body in many directions, like a snake or a worm, making Luigi even harder than he already was, if possible! She smiled, no way in hell this guy was going to have her for his slave _only, _she wanted her fun as well!

**

Alicia started opening his shirt but he quickly stopped her "No need to" he said before ripping open his own shirt throwing it roughly on the floor. Alicia couldn't help but look almost impressed at his scarred chest, his scars were almost detailed, even more than any tattoo and they probably held on to a greater history than any of those silly drawings did.

She didn't find them ugly, just maybe a bit frightening but mostly fascinating, she couldn't resist but to slide her hand down his chest. She did it as gently as possible not wanting to make him angry or hurt him. She rested her fingertips at the largest scar that ran down from his neck and disappeared into his pants. He rested his own fist upon her tiny hand, sighing easily. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, while Alicia felt Luigi's heartbeat.

She felt her cheeks burn, but she didn't know why. Maybe because she actually realized his eyes were blue. She felt her heart skipping a beat; she remembered when she was a little girl, this was even before Aria was born, her mother had told her that every child would be born with blue eyes, but only the saints and almost angelic people got to keep them for the rest of their lives. But this couldn't be right could it? Luigi weren't exactly one of God's _greatest _creations was he? To think that he'd been killing all these innocent people for no matter actually. But this would be to judge people, and she didn't want that. Her mother always said never to judge people for their mistakes. And she guessed being the kind of sociopath she knew Luigi was, she couldn't have the right to judge him.

It was like Luigi had read her mind and thoughts at that moment, 'cause in the next he leaned down – still holding her hand in place, on his chest – to her and pressed his lips almost gently onto hers.

They shared a passionate kiss, not a violently or brutal as their last ones.

He had put his knife away again, not wanting to use it anymore, it was like the whole thought of hurting this woman in any way he could think of, even cut her finger, would be a disaster and world-breaking. It almost hurt his head to think these wicked thoughts.

He nuzzled her inner thighs making her spread her legs as well. If the sister had something in common it would be them both being very ticklish. And mostly the same places on their bodies.

Luigi moved his head closer to Alicia's breasts, not being able to resist their desiring look any longer; he bit down at one of her nipples while playing with the other, using his fingertips and even his nails. True he didn't want to draw blood from her, but this didn't make him less sadistic!

He heard her yelp in surprise and maybe a bit of pain, but she had to confess she became a sadomasochist when being near him. She actually enjoyed this kind of pain.

In one quick movement he had her panties pulled off and threw them on the floor next to his ripped shirt. Though he kept his one hand, his eyes and tongue working with her breasts, he made his other hand handling her lower body just perfect. She was already wet; Luigi thought he hadn't done anything yet but she was already capable of being _this _ready.

Still he didn't want to give it all to her just yet, being a sadist meant he wanted to have his fun before breaking all loose!

**

He pressed his finger against her clit, doing the same kind of play as he did to her almost sore but very stiff nipples right now. Using only his fingertips and nails.

It had somehow gotten a taboo to him, not making this woman bleed of any sort, it was a strange feeling of protection he hadn't felt ever since he found a wounded bird as a kid. It had a wound on its' wing making it unable to fly, and he had secretly kept it in his room helping it as much as he could. Once it was able to fly again it came back once in a while, the first time it had brought him a little flower, maybe as a thank you present. Or just because it felt the need to put a little flower in the opening of his window. Though he secretly clung to the first option.

Very slowly almost painfully slow Luigi inserted his finger inside of Alicia's vagina, even the whole inserting-process took time and she felt impatient which made her push her hips closer to Luigi, causing his finger to slide in more quickly. She moaned low at this.

"You're surely impatient young lady" he sighed at her, as he decided to go from her breasts to her neck, sucking almost as a vampire on the side of her delicate neck.

"Can you -ah- blame me?" she moaned once more, resting her hands and arms on Luigi's back, caressing his bare flesh with her nails, it felt painful but even more tempting, Luigi almost wished for her to draw blood.

He actually felt himself turn more and more into a sadomasochist as well, instead of only being a sadist. What was this little witch doing to him? No matter what it felt incredible, from his almost dizzy head and the entire way down to his feet.

Now it went fast, not even Luigi (or Alicia for that matter) were able to experience what happened, but in no time Luigi had Alicia roughly pushed backwards and quickly unzipped his pants, ready to enter her. It was like her vagina was calling for member.

It was almost embarrassing to admit but his cock was throbbing with excitement like never before, Alicia held her breath as the oldest Largo prepared to insert his member inside of her.

His thrusts were quick but eventually very deep as well. Alicia quickly held her arms around his neck, not wanting him to move anywhere away from her. She enjoyed him being this close to her; she even pushed him closer with the help from her legs around his hips. His movements were steady and it felt like they grew faster every minute. They couldn't get too close to one another.

Their minds played tricks with them as they continued this sex-game for quite a while, they've both lost count of minutes, couldn't even think the difference between day and night and they've almost forgotten everything about their younger siblings, who're supposed to stand right outside the door.

Well, if Alicia knew her sister right and vice versa with Luigi and Pavi, they wouldn't even be standing close to the door any longer. This made the two childhood friends get more freely in their game. They were moaning loudly together, not caring if a stupid GenTern would hear them, even the window was shut safely so they weren't able to glance inside for free porn either.

For a moment longer they were in their own little pleasurable world, until they came at once, moaning even louder.

Luigi heaved trying to regain his breath again, but truth was he was more exhausted than he'd ever been from going out killing people or fucking some stupid GenTern who thought she could get permission to fuck his brother, bitches like those always ended up dying at the knife of Luigi Largo.

But this woman was special; there was something, something indescribable about her that drew this crazy sociopath closer. He rested his forehead against hers while closing his eyes, he felt her caress his shoulders and his back gently. But also being tired herself, her movements were slow and almost weak.

For a very short moment these two actually felt kind of _happy._


	14. Feeling a Little Regret

**Wh00T! I'm actually back with an update o.o Sorry for the long waiting x.X But now I'm here again, and hopefully I'll be updating a bit more from now on - as always I cannot promise you anything T-T**

**This chapter actually didn't take very long to write, which surprised me a little. Though I hope it's not gonna suck for that reason.**

**Just hit me if it wasn't as you wanted, the next chapter will possibly be longer x'D**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Back at Pavi's room, at about the same time Luigi and Alicia had finished up, Aria was now sitting with her back turned to Pavi, she had already pulled on her clothes again.

She bit down her lip almost making it bleed.

"What is-a wrong, bella?" Pavi then asked her, still lying on the bed, butt-naked, on his stomach.

"I think I should go now" she said in a whispery voice, almost sounding as if she was crying, then she got up from the bed ready to leave.

"Why?" Pavi asked quickly pulling at her wrist, for Pavi Largo he was quite strong still, Aria had no choice but to stop at once.

"I-I shouldn't have come" she didn't dare look at him, afraid her or even his lusts would overcome at least one of them.

"Bella" Pavi pleaded "Stay for a while"

"No. I can't. It was stupid of me to go this far, I know that much of you that this was just _daily routine_" she then said.

Pavi was surprised by her answer and had to let go of her wrist, he had no idea what to say. He sat up, looking down at the floor.

"I just don't want to end up like the other women you've slept with. I'm afraid" she said.

Pavi's hands were shaking as he heard the young woman speak these tempting yet painful words.

"I _do_ like you, no, I love you dearly, but this has gone too far, I dare not to continue. To end up like _them_" she continued, she felt Pavi gazing at the floor and saw her option to turn around and gently hug him, his head resting against her stomach for a moment, then she left.

Pavi felt a knot in his throat and it kept growing. Then tears fell from his eyes. He felt miserable for once.

_My pure little beloved._

Luigi had put on his clothes again seeming ready to leave Alicia's sickbed, she looked upon the oldest Largo brother, wondering.

"What's happening?" she asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"It's nothing, I just have some business to attend to for a moment, I'll be back soon" he promised, his voice sounding the normal way it always did.

"Okay" Alicia whispered then managed to pull on her own clothes as well.

She looked after Luigi as he left the room, the door smacking behind him.

Then Alicia realized what they've just done, she held her breath for a moment then she started crying in silence.

_Why did this happen?_

As for Luigi he was rushing towards his office, locking the door when he got inside and almost threw himself in the chair.

Certainly a lot of things were going on at GeneCo, between employers and bosses. Between siblings.

For a while Alicia was just lying in her bed, staring up at the lamp above her, her tears had dried up long ago, and it felt like she was not even able to produce a single one anymore.

Suddenly she looked at the door, hearing a slight knocking. She answers with a faint "come in" and the door opens.

"Aria? What're you doing here?" she asked in a surprised voice, when seeing her little sister at the entrance.

"I want to go home" she said in a demanding voice "now."

"Well I can't drive you home right now, as you can see" Alicia sighed.

"But I want to" Aria kept on.

"Why don't you get Pavi to drive you home, now that you two are such good friends?"

"No" Aria simply answered.

"What wrong?" Alicia wondering, managing to sit up a little, looking straight at her little sister.

Aria closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed, sitting beside her sister.

"I was in Pavi's room just now" she started.

"With Pavi?" Alicia asked, interrupting.

"Of course" Aria sighed and continued "We kind of... Y'know" Aria tried to signalize what she meant, with childish handmoves and turned her eyes when Alicia looked shocked at her little sister, finally getting what she meant.

Pavi had finally pulled himself together and put on his clothes. Then he went out of his room, guessing Luigi would be in his office he went down there. He had his own key and unlocked the door. Of course he figured Luigi would've locked the door, especially at this hour.

"What the fuck Pavi?" Luigi said as soon as he saw Pavi enter "Where the hell did you get a key?" he asked annoyed.

"Why I stole it from you a long time ago brother" Pavi said non-chalantly, for a while forgetting his accent.

"You asshole!" Luigi growled and was about to turn his back at Pavi, until he noticed something.

"Have you been weeping? You look like hell – for a change" he then asked bluntly.

"Right back at-a you brother" Pavi sneered, avoiding his brother's question completely.

Luigi growled under his breath trying to ignore Pavi's comment.

"So, you fucked that little chick?" Luigi asked, referring to Aria.

"Don't call her that! What's it to you anyways?" Pavi snapped, which actually surprised Luigi quite a bit, he hadn't seen his brother like that in forever.

"Well, for starters I did in fact make out with Alicia" Luigi then said.

"You what?" Pavi said in amusement.

"I said I fucked her!" Luigi growled.

"But you? With a SurGen?" Pavi was surprised; even GenTerns was hard for Luigi to get, but that he had made out with a SurGen, a doctor who was actually even harder to get – even for Pavi – than the SurGens, that was quite a shock.

"Oh would you shut up, you fucktard" Luigi sighed annoyed and turned his back at Pavi.

Luigi had good vision from his office, he saw perfectly down to the operation-room, were Alicia was lying. He just noticed Aria down there as well.

"By the way, if you want to see that kid, she's down there talking to her sister" Luigi said as he pointed to the room.

"No thanks, I don't think she wants to speak with me again" Pavi said, his voice changed to somewhat depressed all of a sudden, then he left Luigi's office.

"I'd rather not say _'I told you so'_" Alicia finally managed to say.

"Do it anyways" Aria said, almost in a pleading voice "I've learned my lesson from this – I should've left earlier.."

"Wait, you left Pavi?" Alicia asked in surprise.

"Yes? I realized what a big mistake I've done by sleeping with him" Aria said, while biting her lip.

"Oh God" Alicia couldn't help but feel faint at the thought of her little sister and _that sadistic narcissist _**TOGETHER**.

"Just give me the keys to the house, then I'll walk home myself" Aria then said, standing from her seat.

"Um, okay then. They're in my left pocket" Alicia said pointing at her SurGen coat.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Aria said, hugging her sister then she took the keys and left.

Alicia was left alone again, looking after her sister.

"What did that filthy piece of flesh do to her?" she then growled underneath her breath, but sighed afterwards.

Pavi had already reached his room once again; he looked out of the window, noticing the heavy rain outside. He actually enjoyed the rain, so he decided to open the window. He felt the cool breeze as well as the sticky scent of rain reach his room.

Luigi still sat in his office, keeping an eye at Alicia who was now sleeping on her bed. He sighed heavily for himself and took a sip of a cup of coffee, which had been standing in his office the entire day. It was ice-cold, but for a change Luigi didn't care how his coffee tasted.

Aria got out from the GeneCo building, looking up at the huge sign for a while before walking down the street. She couldn't help but start singing as she walked.

Her voice was beautiful, soft and yet very clear. In fact so clear that it managed to reach all the way up to a certain bachelor's open window. His head turned as soon as he heard the song, which he recognized very well.

His eyes widened by this, also by the fact that he recognized the voice too.

_Chromaggia._

_Aria._


	15. Thanks For The Memories

**This is so unreal; no really, I'm back :D My computer finally got fixed and now I'm able to update all my fanfictions again x'D I only need 3 more updates, then I've done 'em all o.o I gotta stop getting smart ideas for good plots and all that crap -w- My hands doesn't approve x.X**

**At any rate; I've really put some emotion and spirit into this particular chapter so I hope you guys can get a nice view of all the details, note that I've really improved my writing skills since the last time, yup, I've been reading a lot of books almost non-stop HAHA xD ...No seriously, I've been reading during classes and even when I was going to bed I would read .-. Rememeber this is all for you to have a good time and I really hope you can feel the whole Repo-The-Genetic-Opera-theme coming up, it's not as OOC or Mary-Sue-ish (Yes I used THAT word X_X) as it might've been earlier, and I hope people are still clinging to this fanfic - it means a lot to mean, now that I'm finally back on track!**

**This chapter was 8 pages long in Word, which means 4 pages for each sister, starting with Aria and afterwards Alicia - you owe me big time Milla, I'm amazed I was able to write this note xD;**

**And we'll have a special guest at today's chapter, wonder who that might be? :D**

**Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

**

Pavi slowly approached as he listened to the young woman's own version of Chromaggia, Aria's voice fitted the song fine and Pavi's heart couldn't help but ache at this.

He had started following her, not feeling he could just stand by in his room and let her leave like that, she was walking down the silent road. Not a soul on the street except her and her follower.

The rain was starting to become heavier as well as the wind started to blow harder; Pavi, who hadn't got time to put on any coat when he was going after Aria, felt really chilly and had a harder time to keep up with the girl.

Within a few minutes he actually lost sight of her, even Aria's voice seemed to have died in the wind's loud whisper. Pavi felt almost desperate to find his beloved and walked around the streets for a while.

Meanwhile Aria had already reached the nearby graveyard; it was surrounded by a great, black iron-fence and the church ruins looked threatening in the midnight twilight.

Aria looked around trying to find a way inside, having a hard time, as law was that all graveyards got locked, fearing it might attract graverobbers if they weren't.

The only people who had the authority to get inside were people iths status, people with money. Meaning, the Largos.

She finally found a hole in the fence, or rather a hole in the dirt, this probably being a former graverobber's failed try to get inside the yard. The hole looked rather small, so Aria figured the graverobber never finished digging his hole before the Gencops or even a Repo Man came after him.

She had to hold her breath as she kneeled down by the hole, it smelled like stained blood nearby, so she figured it would've been a Repo Man who had found the graverobber. Aria actually felt sorry for the man, she was a child by mind but being much updated with The Largos and their work as she was, she could make out the scene quite clearly. She felt her guts turn just by the thought and she swallowed hardly. She didn't wish for any human-being to meet a Repo Man in their life.

She finally gained the courage to crawl through the hole; luckily her body was just the right size to get through without a single scratch, though her clothes got dirty pretty soon.

"Well, now I know how earthworms must feel" she muttered to herself, trying to dust her clothes clean again.

Then she walked down the small path between all the tombs, looking very determined. Though it had been many years since her last visit, she knew where exactly she was going.

She stopped in front of a big tombstone; it looked like it had been visited recently. The stone didn't look as dusty or abandoned as the rest. Also a bouquet of partly withered, red roses were lying in front of it, this really caught Aria's eyes wondering who might've been visiting.

She guessed it could've been Alicia, maybe she asked Luigi for entrance? She couldn't think of anyone else, no friends or close family.

Speaking of family, this certain tombstone was the family plot, within the dirt rested Aria and Alicia's mom and dad.

She kneeled in front of the tomb, her hands folded and her eyes fixed on the names on the stone;

'_Alastor Mercer'_

'_Ellen Mercer'_

The names of their parents, Aria remembered herself always being her mother's dearest and Alicia had always been a daddy's girl. Their parents had been kind, generous people who loved their children with all their heart and would do anything for them.

They were friends of Rotti's, which Aria remembered was the reason for them befriending Pavi and Luigi back in their childhood.

She remembered the day her mother and father took the girls away from Rotti's house. She wasn't aware of the reason, but since then the sisters had been living in their parents' house all by themselves. Their parents only helped them inside the house, her father instructing them to stay there no matter what might happen, and then he locked the door.

Back then it had probably been the initiative that they were going to return, but they never did. The day after the girls found out that their parents had been murdered for unknown reasons. They saw it in the news on TV.

Aria was crying when they showed the images of their parents almost mutilated bodies, her head had hurt like it was going to explode and she felt like she couldn't breathe any longer. She only remembered Alicia being very quiet, but she didn't speak for almost 3 weeks. In the same amount of time Aria was almost crying nonstop.

Then one day Rotti Largo knocked on their door and offered the girls an education; he started sending over a private teacher for the girls every day, teaching them how to read, how to write and other basic teachings.

Later Alicia started working for Rotti Largo, but Aria didn't. Alicia's mind might've evolved through the years, Aria's didn't. At least she didn't feel like it. She still felt like being a small kid every single day of her life, vulnerable towards anything and not very brave.

This made her recall her mother's last words to her; _"Don't ever feel afraid. Fear will never conquer your mind, promise me that sweetheart"_ the words still sounding smooth and pleading in her mind.

Aria felt her vision get blurry and soon hot, wet tears ran down her cold cheeks. She sniffled and tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry mommy, I am really trying to be strong" she whispered in a sad voice.

"What're you crying for, I wonder" a voice suddenly spoke next to her, it sounded rather masculine but also curious and quite amused too. Aria still had a hard time wiping the tears from both her cheeks and her eyes, so she could only make out the man's figure before her.

He wore a long, dirty coat, tight pants and large boots, but what fascinated the girl the most was his hair, which was very long but with different nuances slightly everywhere, though his basic hair color was a goldish brown.

When she was finally able to see through her teary eyes, she noticed how pale the man actually was, he was almost as white as a ghost, making Aria wonder if he actually _was _man or possibly a real specter.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, amazed that another being was able to get inside the graveyard. The man was probably as amused as she looked.

He was sitting on the tombstone beside her parents' tomb, one foot resting on the stone while the other was planted to the ground. His smile was mysterious yet knowingly.

"I am nobody" he giggled and scratched his chin with a nod, Aria felt his eyes on her body and her cheeks turned pink "You may call me _'Graverobber'_" he announced and stood up, bowing to her.

"So you're one of _them_?" she asked with a low voice and the man shrugged.

"Depends on who you're comparing me to" he then walked closer to her, Aria feeling her heart starting to race. This man was definitely a true graverobber, she thought she saw his Zydrate-equipment underneath his coat but not only his so-called job scared her, this man was a stranger and she was always taught by her big sister never to speak to strange men.

"Please, don't touch me" she pleaded with a small voice; she didn't dare to look at his face again, afraid what the consequences might be.

"Why would I touch you?" he asked, just as amused as before, then he reached for something shiny inside his coat and Aria quickly closed her eyes and held her hands up in front of her, like her own defense mechanism.

But nothing happened, instead she felt a blue light shining in front of her and when she looked again she noticed a little glass vial in front of her.

"You want this?" he asked, his voice smooth and almost friendly.

"That's-" Aria was about to say the word but the Graverobber interrupted her.

"Yes, it's Zydrate. The 21st Century Cure" he announced, almost in a decoying manner, his smile just as luring as his voice.

"I didn't know it shined so brightly" Aria thought out loudly, her eyes fixed on the vial.

"You can have it if you want" the Graverobber went on "Do you?"

"I couldn't possibly-, I mean it's illegal" Aria quickly said, feeling a bit unsecure, yet still rather bedazzled by this shimmering bottle of liquid.

"Only if the Gencops finds out" the man sniggered.

Aria started to become more fascinated, she almost forgot her fright of this person. She felt her hand move on its own, towards the little glass vial, reaching out to touch it.

"**STOP!**" a loud and slightly angry voice shouted from behind the two, Aria gasped in surprise and quickly turned to the voice, one she finally recognized.

She was met with the sight of a not so happy Pavi Largo, his beautiful and feminine face looked completely wrong, he was really mad though he didn't look at her, but at the Graverobber.

"Such an honor, it's the youngest of the Largo children" the Graverobber said with a welcoming voice, about to make another bow.

"Leave her alone!" Pavi demanded and pointed at the taller man.

"I was not hurting her" he answered and put the vial away again, figuring Pavi might call the Gencops, and if so he wouldn't want to be caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"It's enough that you're speaking to her, let alone tempting her into using Zydrate!" Pavi answered in an accusing voice.

Aria bit down at her lip "It wasn't like that Pavi, I swear-" but she was quickly interrupted by Graverobber once more.

"Hey, you could at least have asked nicely Mr. Largo" he spoke, now in a mocking voice, then he quietly slinked away – humming as he did.

Aria quickly walked up to Pavi, who was just standing in the middle of the graveyard with his fists closed.

"Pavi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know who he was, I was just visiting my parents' tomb and the next thing I know is that man waving that vial in front of me" she felt tears in her eyes again and couldn't find anymore of her voice in her throat.

Pavi didn't say anything at first, instead he quickly pulled Aria close to him, almost clenching to her.

"Promise me never to speak to that man again" he pleaded in a whispery voice, almost as if he was about to cry himself.

"I will" she promised and hugged herself tightly to him, to her beloved "I'm sorry, I still _love_ you."

Luigi had been sitting beside Alicia's hospital-bed for hours now, the woman had fallen asleep long ago, but she wasn't really at ease. He figured she had a nightmare, but he, for once, didn't dare to wake her up.

Instead the oldest Largo child placed his rough palm on Alicia's soft hand. It almost felt like touching a feather, he started nuzzling her hand in his, hoping it might calm her down.

Luigi felt a bit lost as he just sat there on his chair, not really knowing what in the world to do. It just didn't feel appropriate to just wake her up, she would probably go into chock right away, she had after all just got herself a new heart, he wanted her to stay calm, or her stitches might even open up.

Then he had to smack himself in the head; how much of a negative thinker was he just now? He had to focus, it was just a mere nightmare, within moments Alicia would awaken and everything would be fine again. Who was he to worry about such a small and natural thing as a bad dream?

Luigi sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, still holding Alicia's hand the whole time.

He caught himself almost staring at her; her eyelids were violently closed, this being clear that she was having a nightmare, as well as her heavy breathing and slight whimpers in her sleep.

He swallowed hardly, then he gently placed his hand on her cheek instead, she was burning hot as if she was having a fever. In a moment the woman shut her eyes open with a loud gasp, not from Luigi's touch but from the climax of her nightmare. Luigi figured this one was real terrible for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, holding her hand once more.

Alicia breathed heavily for air, as if she had been running for miles. Luigi noticed a slight shake on her head, she had placed her other hand across her face, hiding away her eyes. Luigi saw her lips tremble; of course she would be crying he thought and leaned closer to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, almost pleading for her to speak to him.

"Ok" Alicia whispered "Please help me sit up" she begged, Luigi quickly nodded and helped his lover to sit up straight in her bed, he felt on her forehead afterwards and reached out for a glass of water on the table beside the bed, but Alicia stopped him.

"It's not necessary" she calmly said.

Luigi then looked at her again, as she sighed, wiping her tears off of her face.

"I had a nightmare about the Repo Men" she said in a low voice.

"Was that after I took you out as a Repo Man that day?" Luigi asked, rather surprised by hearing this.

Alicia shrugged "It might've been" she murmured "There were thousands of them everyone standing with bloody weapons in their hands, and in front of them were-" her voice suddenly cracked and Alicia started to cry again.

Luigi felt her sorrow, he felt a bit amazed that he had become so good at understanding this particular woman after so many years, he sat next to her in the bed now, placing his arms around her in a tender embrace, trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to" he said in a low voice, kind of understanding her fear, he remembered being afraid of the Repo Men when he was just a small kid, being the first time he had seen a Repo Man himself.

Alicia ignored his suggest and unexpectedly said; "they were killing my parents. And you. And Aria. Even Pavi" she sobbed and leaned her head against Luigi's strong chest.

Luigi was certainly taken aback by what she said, he have had bad dreams himself but never something alike hers. He hugged her closer "Don't worry, it was just a dream. That won't ever happen in real life, and I'm certain that it wasn't Repo Men who killed your parents" he added with a low voice.

"How do you know? Nobody does. They said in the news back then, that there were no signs of the murderer, but it looked like the work of a Repo Man" Alicia said in protest.

Luigi sighed, she was right, he didn't know "I'm just trying to comfort you" he spoke in a soft voice, which he felt was very un-Luigi-like, so to speak.

Alicia sniffled and hugged him tightly "I know, I'm sorry. It just felt so real that I started to think it really would be happening" she whispered.

The couple was sitting on the bed, just embracing each other for a long time, that's when Luigi finally broke the silence and said;

"I have some work to attend to, is it okay if I leave for a while?"

Alicia didn't really want Luigi to go, she was starting to feel comfortable and completely safe in his strong arms, and also a bit sleepy too, but she guessed she didn't have a choice "If you must" she muttered.

"If you want it, I can bring work down here?" he suggested.

"No, your work is the most important, just promise you'll come back soon" she said, as Luigi got up from the bed.

"Work is not fucking important to me" he growled, though not angrily, and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Alicia felt herself blush and slightly smiled as she touched her forehead, where Luigi had kissed her.

Though her mind was soon taken back to her nightmare; she remembered it being years since she last visited her parents' tomb on the graveyard nearby GeneCo, but she hadn't got the time on her hands lately, especially not when she was starting to get in a relationship with her once best friend and rival as a kid.

Her parents were the nicest people in the whole wide world, as far as she knew. They always treated everyone nicely and sometimes they really enjoyed spoiling their beloved children.

Her mother, the most beautiful woman whom had ever lived, always treated Aria as her own little princess, Alicia sometimes felt very jealous of her younger sister. Once she had even wished she was an only child, but when she told her parents this, in a big argument, her mother began to cry and her father, who usually favorited her and always backed up her dream of becoming a SurGen, said to her; "_You're not serious about that Alicia. We know you well enough, to realize that you love your sister dearly. Please apologize to your mother at once_" her father was right. Alicia did as she was told, and then she was surprised that her mother held her in the most heartwarming embrace a mother could ever hold her child in.

She recalled sleeping beside Aria that night, holding her little sister's hand, feeling the hot tears still streaming out of her eyes as she kept apologizing to her sleeping sister in silence.

This sad memory could even make her cry after all these years, then she remembered what happened the day afterwards; Aria had been snuggling close to her sister with a slight smile on her lips, she had even said "_You're my best big sister in the world_" in her sleep, which caused the young Alicia to blush. Back then she really had underestimated her sister's charm, but how would she know that only a few years later, she would have to look after both of them all by herself.

That fateful day, when their parents had picked them up, late at night, by Rotti Largo's manor; the girls only managed to put on their coats and boots, still wearing their nightgowns underneath. Aria kept ahold to her beloved teddy bear, which their mother had given her for her birthday that same year, Alicia recalled herself thinking what might happen, she could at least name 10 reasons she had come up with back then.

Their parents seemed afraid back then, likely desperate, as they drove the girls back to their house with great haste. They never explained the situation, only that it was for their own good and they would be safe at home.

Their father had instructed the girls not to go outside, no matter what might happen or what they heard, next he had pulled Alicia close to him and said; "_Alicia my dear, listen closely to what I tell you now. You must take care of your sister at all costs, make sure she'll be alright and when you're old enough, and become a SurGen like we agreed give this to your sister_" back then he had given her a small bottle of dark liquid, it almost looked black to the young girl.

She had not questioned his father the reasons but she had asked what in the world it was, his answer was; "_It's a special medicine which your sister will need, don't worry about running out. You're a clever girl, you'll find a way to reproduce more, now keep yourself out of trouble too. And remember mum and dad loves you both equally much_" he whispered to her and placed the small bottle in the girl's tiny hand.

Alicia didn't say a word but hugged her father tightly, before receiving a kiss of the forehead from him.

Before leaving they locked the door, so that the girls couldn't follow if the suddenly felt the need to. They waited for a long time for their parents' return; it was already the next day the discovered that they would never return.

The news on the television had showed a merciless, uncensored videoclip of some Gencops cleaning up after a terrible homicide. It only took Alicia and her sister milliseconds to realize the disfigured corpses, where of their parents. They recognized their father's clothes and their mother's jewels immediately.

She recalled how terrible that time had been; she had been shut in inside herself for almost 3 weeks and poor Aria had been crying constantly, just as long.

Finally somebody paid them a visit after this time; it was Rotti Largo who offered them teaching and an education which he would pay for. Alicia, who remembered her promise to her dad, agreed on Rotti's offer and thereby became the well-known SurGen she is, but Aria never took a job. Alicia felt that something was completely wrong with her sister those past years; she might've been more shut in, than Alicia had been herself.

That's when she remembered the medicine she received from her father, she began to give it to Aria on a daily doses, which was instructed on a small note on the bottle, but always without Aria knowing of it.

Her sister became more sleepy by that time, Alicia finally realized what had gone wrong with her sister; those pictures of their parents back then had traumatized her in such a way, that her mind almost had stopped maturing. Aria's body might look that of a woman in her 20's, but her brain was that of a small child, that explained why she cried of nothing, sometimes even spoke or acted as a child and probably also why she still enjoyed playing with dirt. She even had an earthworm for a pet.

She hoped this strange medicine could help Aria return to normal again, she prayed every day for it to work.

Looking back at all their misery she thought the medicine wasn't doing any good for her sister, the one that actually had some sort of influence of Aria's mind and behavior lately would be Pavi Largo.

Alicia sat up in her bed again and looked at her hands, she blamed herself for too much of all the things that happened in the past, the burden felt almost overwhelming and she couldn't help herself but burst into tears.

That's when Luigi finally returned; he was surprised at how he found Alicia and hasted to her side with a gentle and firm hug.

When Alicia finally gained the strength to tell him the story, Luigi simply said "Alicia, it is not your fault. You're doing great all by yourself, you're protecting your sister as much as you can, but perhaps you should let other people try to help her and yourself too. Y'know I-, Pavi and I would do anything for you two" he promised.

Alicia felt the burden ease with the speed of light itself, and she couldn't help but cry again.

"What now?" Luigi said even more surprised than before.

"Nothing. It just makes me so darn happy knowing that you'll be there for me" she said.

Luigi felt himself blush and had to unbutton one of his shirt buttons to breathe more freely, then he tried smiling at the woman in his arms and she did the same. Both of them chuckled for a while, before Luigi let Alicia fall asleep in his arms for good this time.

* * *

**Nobody would've guessed that today's special guest was Graverobber xD; I bet at least half of you thought it was gonna be Amber Sweet :P Hell no!**

**I hope you guys like the "New Me" so to speak, well I meant my skills not me as a person :) And please be honest, is this still a piece of junk or did I actually improve? n_n;**

**At any rate; I hope this will still be on your fav. list, I'll do everything I can to update once again very soon - 'till next time guys :D Remember I still luv ya'll! :3**


End file.
